The Alternate dimension
by The Chaos 76
Summary: Slightly AU. Arakan is a abnormal one trying to get into UA with a Villianous Quirk and one that scares All might. Follow Jack as he Finds out who he really is and proceed to grow along with our favorite shy guy Midoriya Izuku, I will not have an consistent upload schedule please , So if anyone want to Beta or Use ideas. just PM me and Also any Idea is welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whoever is checking this out if you are a person who doesn't know what happen in the next chapter**

**Or why the title is like that**

**Check out my other story and go to chapter 19**

**This is a alternate universe where you will find the evil fates send Jack into the universe of My Hero Academia**

**So yeah Chappie 1 should come out rather soon **

**Signed **_**The Chaos 76**_


	2. New Life

Jack AKA Arakan (meaning Worthy one;hero)

"you have been nothing but an obstacle" the fate declare to me

"wait Wh-"

"We will be glad you are going to be gone from our plan things are going to be so much easier and don't worry." they started to laugh and kept on laughing which freaked me out

"Ah~ Have a fun time Son of Chaos he will be glad you are gone and once you are _*chuckles*_. **We will make your life hell**" they said before forcefully pushing Jack out of their current Space-time portal

"NO! I will not let these evil bitches get what they want I will not forget no I will not forg-AHHHHH" I started to scream as my soul and body started to burn up in the Void

_guess I failed you. mom... forgive me for everything_

...

...

...

**(time skip) HE AIN"T DEAD**

Rei Todoroki struggles as she pushed out the set of twins as she is through extreme pain while her **Husband Enji Todoroki **is just standing at the window looking at her for the 4th time, He has already Killed Touya in an argument,through rather Nice to Fuyumi probably because of Touya's death who she never met, Hated Natso and kicked him out of the family Along with Fuyumi who is still trying to reconnect with this bastard

What didn't she get after all this year.

What didn't she get after her Brother died.

WHAT DIDN'T SHE GET AFTER THE ABUSE!

He didn't love her

He didn't even love **ME**

_He never loved you _Rei's subconsciousness told her

_No I have to stay strong for my family_

even though he loves no one, not even his very child that didn't mean she didn't

_*sigh*_ Scum like him should never have this much fame

Worst thing is He did this because of **ALL MIGHT the SYMBOL OF HOPE**

_Symbol of hope my ass he's the only reason I'm suffering_

As she finally finished giving birth and let the doctor and nurses start to take the twins away and do whatever it is that they have to do while she tries to recover some of her lost energy through sleep

**Two hours later**

"Oh they are beautiful" She gasped as she say Arakan and Todoroki while Endeavor simply grunted wanted to train them as fast as possible and since they come from a woman he doesn't love and he had already wasted so much time on making them they better be powerful and ready to train Endeavor started to grinn _maybe they can do what I can't... they better or they don't deserve a place in my home_

**So how I do**

**And for the love of god**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	3. The new life

Arakan

"hey Izuku" I ran up to my best friend Izuku "Dekiru" Midoriya, my only friend after everyone assumed I am Quirkless and I was suprised to see him here on the beach He is usually A stay-at-home person. which is why I only see him during school time, so it was really lucky I saw him at the beach after I cleaned It up after 5 months of hard work the beach is finally enjoyable again and the people who saw me clean up often give me something even though I did it to train my self but hey On the bright side It wasn't for "nothing" anyways

as I ran to Izuku Someone catched my eyes

Someone _familiar_

_Hmm look like her... Maybe it's just my... NO WAY IT __ACTUALLY IS H-_

"Who you spying on" Midoriya appeared next to me

"SON OF A FU-" I felt his hand Clamp over mine and he was frowning at me and so was many parents after hearing what I am about to say

"There are kids here Arakan you dumb fu" he said Scolding me and slapped me on the back of my head but not before I slapped him to stop him from swearing with a smirk on my face _take that you dumb fuck_ I swear if he wasn't my friend I would probaly accidentally use my 2nd quirk on him... Oh yeah I should Introduce myself and Izuku to you creeps

_Arakan "Kachi" Todoroki _

_Quirk 1:Current Manipulation_

_Often mistaken for element Manipulation, Current Manipulation allow User to manipulate Current_

_wind current, Current of electricity or time, and Water Current _

_Quirk 2: Nerve Manipulation_

_Allows user to either Manipulate others or his own Nerve to either lessen/Intensify pain or to control the opponent Often confused with Mind control_

_Quirk 3: Spacial Awarness_

_This Quirk allows user to have Unnatural reflexes and awarness if any other are watching him like a sixth sense this works up to the 180cm (5'10) when activated_

_Also allow User to sense if other people from another universe is watching him this is a passive trait of the quirk_

_Quirk 4:Quirk enhancement _

_Allow User to Enhance other Quirks but not his or her own_

_Quirk 5: Quirk Steal_

_Allow user to gain a Water-downed version of whoever they made Physical and Eye Contact also Allow Advanced user to Stop the original from using their Quirk_

_Izuku "Deku/Dekiru" Midoriya_

_Quirk_

_N/A_

"Anyways why you checking out that girl" I smacked Izuku on the back of his head

"bro shut Up" But as I was doing that the girl that I "Checked" out was looking at me, _does she __recognize__ me_

"ARAKAN IS THAT YOU" She shouted at me smirking while I dragged a flustered Izuku along with me while he was muttering no again and again

"Hey" I said to her while plopping Izuku down next to me She looked and him and started to get confused

"Oh yeah This is Midoriya and he isn't really social" I told her _or good with girl, tried to find this guy a girl for ages_ she started to understand and unfortunately for me she said

"like you?" at this Izuku perked up and laughed while Yaoyorozu begin to get flustered _why is she blushing_

"3 years and you haven't changed a bit rich girl" She started to get even more flustered when I said that

"Hey Arakan put your shirt on we aren't going to surf you know" Izuku finally stopped laughing only to start laughing at the two of us

"Anyways ignore him" I said while trying to find where my shirt went

"Oh Just like how you told me to ignore Nathan **(sorry for whoever is named nathan) **and look how well that turned out" Oh yeah Nathan

"...DEKIRU" I started to chase after Izuku cause he owes me a new shirt and then something amazing happend

Izuku Shoulder blades started to move and suddenly WINGS popped out _what the hell is this _

"I HAVE A QUIRK" Izuku yelled and started to fly around and I started to cheer him on however since we were friends we knew what was going on and some people also caught onto what he meant, one of them was Yaoyorozu who put her hand over her mouth and asked me

"You don't mean.." she trailed off to let me answer her question

"Lets wait until he calm down and then you can ask until your hearts content" I whispered to her so that Izuku would at least enjoy his time

* * *

**SO new chapter**

_Izuku "Deku/Dekiru" Midoriya_

_Quirk: Wings_

_Allow the user to fly with Ultra light bone made out of a special material that is Harder than diamond_

_Feathers have a small pressurized space so when the feather is detached it would be launched_

_Feathers are coated in oil and the edge are as sharp as steel but are still soft to the touch and looks normal_

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	4. The visit

Arakan

"So UMMMM" Momo started her sentence rather unsure.

"Come On rich girl you never told me we are coming to your place Aga-" and that was what almost got me in trouble with my long time friend Momo

Now see here is the thing her parents were rich (No surprise there) but My supposed "parents" were also rich which meant they were friends before I was "freed" I met Yaoyorozu who then befriended me and so came what I called the Peak of my life

then this um how do I describe it... This_ thing_ begin to happen when I am with her..._Memories_ start to float back but It looks nothing like my world, what my parents said about I am their Biological son it seems so _Fabricated_ like I can see through it because of memories in a_ lab with the name Hisashi **(A/N**_** the _Italics_ are important so yeah)...**

And now I am meeting her parents because they want to see the "famed" Arakan that she supposebly talks about all the time and she is super flustered.

"alright lets just go in" she pulled me along with her by my hand which Izuku just flashed me a smile and a thumbs up

"HELP ME IZUKU, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE ASSHOLE" and here I am meeting her parents who had a somewhat sincere Smile that are there for show

"Now young man what do you know about foundation of a building?" Yaoyorozu's dad asked interested in my reply I immediately perked up at the sound of my "favorite" topic

"Foundation of a building must be accurate and in the center of the building and must be able to support and distribute the weight of the building across the pillars so that the building would not be unable to function in a few years" I stopped to take a breath "and one must not mess with the pillars or else the whole operation would crash down on you" I finished with a satisfied smile on my face as I remember the time I would educate my little brother Shoto on Architecture

Yaoyorozu's Dad smiled at me and came close to me and said to me "that is how trust is earned as well, you have to build it and when you finish it will be a stable connection but if tamper with it it will come crashing down on you or it would weaken it" He said to me

"Well I approve of you to date my daughter" he said while I just choke upon hearing this

"sir we are not dating, we are just friends. besties if you will" I groaned out after hearing what Shoto have teased me about

"_I should visit him"_

"Kid what you mean you are not dating?" he said very suprised

"well, you see I was dragged here to meet you guys so you wouldn't think that she is dating me so yeah" I responded almost instantly

"Oh and where is you parents" he asked almost innocently, he didn't know but I **HATE **my father for who he is

"I **LIVE WITH MY** **BROTHER**" I growled out suprising the elder

"Oh... How about this" and on he went with the offer that would change my life

**Time skip ETA a year**

Ah UA the best of the best

the school that produce the top tier Heros you see now and I am still ten month away from entering it and is still Momo Yaoyorzu's Personal body guard and trainer

"Stop we are done with the warm up" I said after seeing how flexible Yaoyorzu's body can be

"Jeez if I knew I would have told you to be a pretzel for 10 minutes and be done" I joked as I tossed her the wooden bo staff

"Since you haven't been as confused as I thought you would be which form would you want to do today" I took out my own staffed wrapped in gold and black while Yaoyorzu was in her form III

"Okay Form I it is" She gasped and started to pout while whispering under her breath "I thought I got to pick"

"Oh no I was messing with you but you are choosing the place you want to go after this 1 hour lesson" I told her and she got excited

"Yes Sensi" I started to smirk and quickly yelled "Form I commence"

Upper Strike,

Blocked

Lower strike

Blocked

Windmill

Helicopter

Around the world

We did this each day for 2+ hours but today I felt like she should take a break

"ALRIGHT" She went down the hall and from here I could still hear her screams of excitment

"I will wait for you outside" I told her and started to walk out hoping I could drag Shoto into this mess I created

"OH no you don't" I was suprised by a sudden pressure pulling me in the opposite direction turns out It was Momo dragging me down the hall and pushed me into her room

"Ok so um I wanted to ask you some thing" She started to put pressure on me

"Do you" I was under some very LSD like effects including thinking what the f**K

"or do you not" she kept going

"want to" I was getting a little bit Flustered

"going to a Class party" she asked and I jumped up in suprise

"CLASS PARTY" I asked very confused

"Oh you mean the party for class 1-A" I replied the one I was suppose to take in 10 month away because i am Recommended and applying for QAFHPT or Quirk Administration For Hero Program Test

"Sure"

**Later that same night**

"damn Arakan didn't know you lived in such a fancy place" my long time friend Denki Kaminari Along with Kyoka Jiro who dragged Denki and me into her group and she and I hit it off with me being able to play the guitar and knowing who she really liked hint they have a _shocking _quirk and have gold eyes

Anyways that is the only two i know so I wonder what would happen at this Party

**YES I BROKE THE CURSE**

**I have always write less than 1000 words This is 1000 some thing word Alright**

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	5. The truth and the Sacrifice

Arakan

**(A/N QAFHPT is an Test that allow High School student that is in Hero course to use Quirk like they had their license**

**Also it is very hard to Ace QAFHPT only 20% of Pro heros ace it when they take it to see what they get)**

"Hey everyone MEET THE NEW COUPLE YAOYORZU AND ARA-" I slammed and by slammed I mean a drop kick into Denki causing him to fly off the stage

"What the fuck are you doing" I hissed at him while silently charging my hand up for an eletrical punch that will knock him out but look like it would kill him

"STOP, NO" Jiro shouted and jabbed me with the metal Earphone jack I smirked as I took out the Jack while healing up the wound I took that moment of suprise and charged toward Jiro and Denki saw this so he gripped my arm and let off a powerful discharge

"Heh I win the bet Jiro and denki, have fun you two... Oh yeah here's your Key I promised you last chrismas" Denki caght the key by suprise

"Wait whaaa but I thought you said it was a Jooooooooo YAY" denki said in his half Stupifiey state

"Did you just" Jiro asked flustered

"YEP" and with that I rushed off

and rushed back in spite of both of them just to say

"MEET THE NEW COUPLE JIRO AND DENKI WOOOO alright byeeeeeeeee"

**At the beach**

"All might is that you" I asked Toshnori Yagi one of my friend

"Yes it is me but please do not share this information in the public" Toshnori is currently bathing in the moonlight looking into the horozion in a fashion like the Thousand-yard stare

"you are thinking about her aren't you" I asked him and he nodded obviously saddened by the memories of Nana facing off against Shigaraki and losing all while scarring her apperience for life

"I came to offer you a porposal" I told my long time friend

"I will heal you wounds but you must find your succesor has to be one of my friends **(Mirio/Deku)**" I told him and he looks at me in curiosity

"Why not yourself. Why tell me to give it to your friend" the single word that change his life

"I am All for one's Nomu, Number 4035" I told him the ugly truth the thing I finally found after years of research

" I was one of the many Nomus that he intended to unleash upon this word and most of them failed just like me well as useful as the nomus are this" I pointed at myself

"wasn't what he was going for, he wanted a Nomu that have no weakness that is able to tank hits like you and punch like you and finally weaken you enough so He can finish you off and have his master plan be complete" I told him

"you see All for one's quirk: All for One allows him to transport many quirks at once. that you know, right?" he nodded as a response

"How ever this amount of energy changes human, this allow them to be very _exposed _just like their brains they can't funtion alone and when a human can't do something alone, they are mad, that is why they take order cause their mind is clouded that is perfect for All for One because a perfect little puppet who don't like that, Pefect fit in his plan and I don't want to be like that I want to be me, live a life that doesn't involve me being a puppet" I told the horrific truth about why I was created as I sat next to Toshnori ranting on about my memories as we do we came to a complete stop soaking in the scenery,

looking out to seem whats look like a paradise under the moon light water gently ripple in the distance waves crashing down on the pearly white sand of the beach every thing look so... peaceful something that any normal child might describe their life but I was far from normal

"Toshnori" i called out to him and anytime I use this tone he know I am serious

"You see this right" I pointed out to the horozion and he followed my gaze and his whole body just relaxed and he let a sincere smile appear on his face

"This is going to be destroyed" I said with out hesitation

"w-w-w-WHAT but what Nut job would want to destroy this natural beauty" All might said

"ALL FOR ONE, YOU DUMB FUCK, HE IS GOING TO STOP AT _**NOTHING **_TO KILL YOU THIS BEAUTY YOU SEE THERE IS HUNDREDS OF PLACE LIKE THIS AND if you won't do any thing about it... this world we know" I gestured with my hands

"Poof gone because you were A. FUCKING. COWARD" All might deflated at my words

"But then how can I do what my predecessors failed and along with this" he lift his shirt to the wound

"First half that's on you, but don't you in A million years fall into despair cause if you do then so does everyone that put their trust in you and that wound that is where I come in" I told him and his expression said that he will defeat All for one and he will Tank whatever the universe throw at him

"That's the sprit" I told him while slightly shaking him

"So what happen to you that could alter the change to my body, Most pro Hero that specialize in healing said that everything would be a lost cause even transporting organs won't help me cause mine was so special I was thought to be another species" My smile vanished the trace of happiness disappeared as soon as it came

"as I might have said I am the only Nomu that was able to keep my power "under" control and Be a normal Human/Nomu hybrid" I told All might

"So since you already have 5 _Active _power guess you also have some Passive power right and because you were designed as a Nomu ,whatever that is, you must have the power to negate mine right?" All might guessed my Passive almost directly on point

"Yes, your assumption are correct, my 4 passive power are actually my strength that rivals your weakest punch, Super regenration not hyper so I can heal Cuts in matter of seconds but my limbs don't grow back, Shock absorption it can absorb a Semi-truck driving at me at 20 miles per hour with the heaviest load, and Flexibility I can turn 180 degrees and also fit through spaces that are half my size. so yes but in reality, no I am just another door to the final boss" I told the full truth

"why are you telling me this" Toshnori Asked me

"I think you deserve to know who would be risking their life to heal you to your past potential and hopefully die in the process" I told him truthfully a small but sad smile appear on my face while seeing the #1 hero stumble back in shock

"I will heal you no matter what it takes because I don't want this" I again gestured to the beach

"to turn into whatever All for one want's it to be and that man as good as his offer sound takes people's right and I don't want anyone to know what that feel like"

"if I survive well that's nice I guess, if I don't welp Take care of Yaoyorzu and Shoto for me will ya I want them to live a life that isn't like mine, thanks" and with that I shot foward and placed a hand on All mights Chest and stomache and with a golden glow I said what might be my last words

"究極の動き：リバース" **(Ultimate move: Reverse) **

**Time skip**

"Hey Kid kid wake up"

_ugh Who is calling me now_

"Kid wake up" I look to my left and saw Yaoyorzu,Yagi,Midoriya and my brother shoto

"What were you thinking kid you risked your life for a sick frail man" Yagi slapped me across the face

"HEY Now that's graditude for you"

"I was son worried" Momo rushed in to hug me

**And that's all folks**

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	6. Chapter 6

Arakan

I woke up to find Midoriya and Shoto standing in front of my door

"hey Shoto and Midoriya," I said and then Immediately slam the door in their face

"AHH MY FOOT" and the door flung open and slam me in the face

Ah the greatness of Karma and the Syncing Todorki Brothers

"OK what do you two want I was just discharged from the hospital, If you want to use the car I will drive you but stop waking me-" I glance back to the clock

"At 1 AM in the morning jeez" They just glanced at me and went to whatever they are going to do

"Finally some peace and quiet" I went to the kitchen to start cooking

Roughly 10 min later

"Here you go br-" Oh yeah I don't live with them any more except Shoto heh even he Shunned me after they all find out, what a brother I am

"Old habit die hard I guess" And so I packed the Extra food up and started to make my way to the Revell Snap Tite 20XX Ford GT. and see the whole 1-A class around my car

"WOW It's so cool I wonder who owns it" I decided to wait for a little bit

"Hm whoever owns this car is so manly" I stifled a laugh

"This car although is really cool is nothing unlike my brother" I am really crumbling right now

"WOW AN ACTUAL SUPERCAR THIS MUST HAVE COST A LOT" Denki shouted

"Shoji, you like cars?" Jiro asked

I turned to the supposed "Shoji" and saw him stare in admiration

"Well" I started to laugh out loud and everyone looked at me and Shoji looked at me embarrassed

"No I'm not laughing at you Shoji, don't worry but maybe I would buy you your dream car hm" I took out the car key

"Here you want to take it for a drive?" I extended my hand toward Shoji

"N-no" he rejected the offer

"So Classmates and my future friends except for Bakugo you can go do whatever you want" I waved him away and he walked away until Kirishima put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped

"Why 1 Am out of any reasonable time," I asked

"And why would you invite me to whatever cult you are forming" I told them

"Hm cult of 1-a thats a good Idea" denki said

"Not actually suggesting it was a jest, you dumbass cough bakugo cough it means joke," I said with a smile on my face

"Well well well Look who's here" A random Biker walked up to me

"a little boy trying to impress the girls," He said very mockingly kinda sounds like bakugo

"And in a blink of an eye you will be dealt with," he said with a laughable edge in his voice

"You are right," I told him

and in the blink of an eye, I appeared behind the biker tripped him to the ground

"how" I disappeared again in front of him to pull him up only for him to be dragged into my knee and I felt his skull fracture and his jaw breaking

"does it." I disappeared again to the back of the biker and kicked him to the ground

"To be defeated by a kid" I question him his gang looked shocked and so does my classmate

The biker is probably suffering from internal bleeding but this is what happens when I am pushed against my limits and my mental barricade falls

"don't mess with me you got it" he try to nod but I am already throwing him into his bike

"I'm pissed so before you try anything, I will warn you, **don't**." I turn around and hear clocking of a gun

_BANG_

"AHHHH" I hear my classmate and nearby pedastrian yell

"Not so tough when you have a bullet lodged in ya head" a thug said before walking to my best friend

"You come with me I'm feeling like i want a _good time_"

_Alright that is enough _

"You are again correct Having a bullet in your head would kill a regular person" I stood up with a bloody bullet in my hand

"but the thing is" I rushed to grab the thug and ripped the magnum out of his hand and point it to his forehead

"I can survive it but" and I clocked the hammer back before a _Very _Sadistic Smile appear on my face

"_can you~_" I asked the thug

"No Please I-I-I-I d-did't M-m-m-mean it pleas DON'T SHOOT ME"

_BANG_

"You are so lucky I am not allowed to kill for me to get in to UA but No one knows, if no one finds out, So don't play with Fire" I started to break his shoulder pad and his bones

"Alright have a good day" I throw him into a wall that probaly made him fall unconscious

I look back to my classmates and my friends, they were silent

"What" I asked them

"you sir are a scary person" Denki said

"Oh for fuck sake denki" I responded

'Anyways don't mind that part of bodyguard duty" Everyone was about to ask and Momo was flustered

"I am her Guardian so to speak it's enough for me to live on not to mention I am a chef at a reasturant around here" I told them and they seem to accept it

"So we were going to invite you to a party and why didn't you kill him after he did that... He shot you" A bird person said

_"_Well you heard of "An eye for an eye" right..." I asked him and he nodded while saying his name

"Yes and I am Fumikage Tokoyami" he said

"Well from my perspective An eye for an eye and the world goes blind, So that isn't good just like how two wrong doesn't make a right" I told Tokoyami

"Alright Now let me get my van and lend it to you" I walked away

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	7. The start of the first day

Arakan

"Uh First day" I woke up and started doing my morning routine which include Yelling at my neighbor, Yelling at my neighbors dog, jogging and some Cooking

"God damn It's 7 already, gonna be late if I keep this up" I then promptly tripped over some paper I forgot to pick up and so I used my hands to flip myself off of the floor and then use the wall to bounce off and do a flip and land with 100% accuracy.

Just kidding I just face plant onto my floor

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed into my floor before picking myself back up and immediately get a phone call from a random number

_What is my luck today, What the absolute fu-_

then the ringing started again and thus snapped me out of my thought process

"god dammit... Yello" I picked up and greeted

"**HOW ARE YOU YOUNG ARAKAN**" I heard Toshnori sceam into the phone and I heard a loud ringing sound where I held my phone

"well I just got tinnitus so tone it down Present Mic" I told Yagi

"**AH HA HA BUT I AM ALL MIGHT THE SYMBOL OF-**" He started to explain how he was not present Mic but I just hung up before I destroy my phone and Believe me I had destroy my phone this is my 32nd phone, the last one was crushed by Yagi in One For All form when he stepped on it

_fat ass_

Then I got another call and when I saw the name, I crushed my phone

_why out of all the name **IS HIS NUMBER ON MY GOD. DAMN. FUCKING. PHONE**_

In that moment of rage I tossed my phone to the desk at least that's what I wanted but let's just say I need to fix the 4 walls I broke

"Uh better get to school" And with that I took the Train since I didn't want to stand out... Just kidding I was too lazy to walk to the train station

So I just took my bike and rode it to school since my car is too "flashy" according to Yuga and he is flashier than the god damn sun

_maybe I should make a detour for the new phone store... yeah I got time_

**time skip**

I walked into the gates of the UA campus

_time to get my hero license and see if I can do better then I did a year ago_

I was again snapped out of my musing by a Tiny purple Haired student who was trying to get to Yaoyorozu and the girls behind her, one look at this guy and I know he was a pervert and that was very easy to determine, he was literally drooling

"hey Dickhead, get outta the way, I got me some beautiful girls to spy on" He started to push me but I pick him up by the nape

"Listen here Maggot you should stay outta **my **way before I crush you like the little insect you are you understand" I said with such venom that even bakugo can't match, while glaring at this piece of filth I was holding, he was trembling like nothing I have ever seen

"And that girl you were looking at, let me make this clear, I am her bodyguard**.**" I told the little midget and then set him down but not before a glare that can probably match Eraserhead's glare and when I left I heard "swallow your fear, swallow your fear, swallow your fear" before moving on.

"KACHIIIIIIIIII" And at that moment I wanted to end it but I can't because of my fucking regen quirj and so I just sighed and looked into the sky accepting the fact that I am going to be tackled for some reason

"Hey" Midoriya and Momo walked by

_wait it's not them_ I paled

"SHIT Gotta go see ya" I then started to run away from the confused two

"Come back here Arakan, I'm not that Bad" Nejire Hado started to chase after me

"yes you are Nejire" I whispered to myself but somehow the girl 2 feet behind me heard

"what did you just say Arakan" She said and started to chase me with speed I thought could only be reached with a car

And then she tackled me tossing both of us to the ground

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you" I asked her

"Nope" Nejire then moved into a sitting position on my back

"date me"

"no"

"Date me"

"no"

"Do it or I will be on your back until you accpet" she says with a pout

***A few Minutes later***

"You are la-" Aizawa started but when he saw me he shot me a look of pity

"ONWARDS" yelled the blue haired girl on my back

"AIZAWA, YAOYORZU, DEKIRU. get her off of me please" I said with a tired sigh

"Do it yourself" Aizawa turned away with a smirk _Asshole_

"Eh" Midoriya says while looking at me and then put his head down _Traitor_

"No" Momo said enjoying the scene in front of her with a amused smirk _HOW COULD YOU, Aizawa at least had the decency to look away_

"OH HOW COULD YOU, YOU ALL BROKE MY TRUST" I said overdramtically

"now get off" I said suddenly making nearly everyone laugh

"Hey don't laugh at me, HELP ME TOGATA OR I SWEAR-"

"yes" Mirio stick his head through the concrete to scare Nejire off of me and I put my back against the wall

"oh thank god" aaaaannnnnnd I realize I back myself into a corner

"OH FUCK" Nejire started to closing on me

"I swear if you come any closer I will kill you" I told her and in all honesty I would...

No I wouldn't if I did I would have All for one by now

**"HEY NO SPOILERS"**

_Oops_

"Ok" and she left

"Finnally" I took my seat after Dekiru

"Hm who's your girlfriend Arakan" Bakugo asked

"She's not my girlfriend, I had befriended Togata and she was the other one I met Bakago" I replied

"WHY YOU" and I tossed a ice cube at his head and It hit directly

"chill bro" I told him

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" he tried to slam me into the wall but before he put his hand on me I place my foot in a slightly crouched position and proceeded to put my hands on his arm and using his momentum to-

"**Stop**" _fuck now I am frozen cause my body can't react to the sudden disappearence of the ce-_

slam us both into the wall

"I almost had that teach" I told Aizawa

and he snorted in response

"Still take your seat... Actually everone we are going to take a test on your quirk" And he told all of us to go outside

_Oh god this again_

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	8. Fil-I mean History

"HEY EVERYONE SHUT UP" Katsuki screamed and to everyone else he was terrifiying, but to me... Nah he was a annoying little shit

Ok It's me Arakan but to be honest with you I am going to tell you about the fille- I mean past

It all begin in the little laboratory just 40 miles off the coast of Shimoda City on the Island of Nijima-mura where only 2,697 people reside

One of them was the mad scientist Hisashi Midoriya and he was unknowingly working for All for one or that is what I think

Anyways on this small Island most people were farmer and so they were people with quirk that manipulated the earth or weather, Hisashi Hired a bunch of these people and order them to clear out a 20 acre of land that he brought and he built a labortory and started to test what All for one wants him to test

I was one of the many that were kidnapped and for years I was in the Labortory learning how to fight and being worked to the hardest and that was for the first years.

FOR A FUCKING YEARS I WAS IN THE LABORTORY WATCHING OTHER PEOPLE DYING but this wasn't even scratching the surface

I was 8 when this man **(all for one)** walked in, I was one of the few quirkless and I thought _hey I would suffer less no one would ever pay attention of some quirkless kid_, but no Karma decided to be a bitch

I saw Travis Baxter and Diana Herrera die right in front of my eyes, they were the only one that cared for me and taught me what i should learn, when everyone else pushed me away,lying to me so they could get a better time.

they told me of their dream to get out and live a great life while being with each other and what did they get for helping me and Wishing to be with each other

I will tell you what they got their quirk taken away then a bullet in the head after, at least they were with each other in the end but that was when I snapped and my trauma-induced quirk developed, see the funny thing about trauma-induced quirk is that, It devolep the power and the drawback in either the enviroment or the user's status or both,Like John Neal who's quirk saved thousands of life after seeing his wife getting crushed by a pole in a hurricane which allowed him to control wind and rain.

for how my first Quirk formed, I tried to rush foward and the guards hit me with the electrical baton and my quirk took it along with my tear and how time seem to slow down for me and there you go control over Electricity,Winded from the impact,water and time and the drawback how much energy it took me to try to get up again.

the Man saw this and smiled

"Trauma-induced quirk are the best kind and these imbecile caused it heh even I can't take a Trauma induced quirk, Such a shame" he thought that quirk and people were some kind of lesser power and that got me mad I tried to attack him but my quirk did nothing as I thought but unknown to me It was causing a level 5 Hurricane and flooded the entire area above us

"A feisty one" he said and with that he gripped my head and a surge of power and tremdous pain flowed through my body and suddenly I felt two presence and suddenly I knew what was going on, I was gettin Travis and Diana's quirk

"so you got our power" Travis said ever-so gently and Diana continued for him

"At least it's you don't worry we are in a better place, I don't wish you joining us for your own good, I hope Heroes come and save you" Heroes? what is that?

"Don't worry but you must learn to use our quirk so you don't harm yourself with it or at least with Travis's quirk" Diana said and then the information on a Quirk flow through my mind

**Diana: Amplify**

**User is able to Amplify Aspect of a quirk, Works well with Emitter quirk and require a inhumane amount of ****focus, even more is needed to Amplify it's own power along with the other quirk**

**Drawback: None**

**"Focus on the person and search ****through their genes and find the quirk factor and then imagine it growing in size, this is my quirk, Goodbye Arakan" **I feel Diana leaving my mind as her voice fades and Another Quirk information flows through my mind

**Travis: M****orphine**

**User is able to increase the amount of pain that someone ****receive or reduce pain ViA Nerve cells**

**Drawback: When using the quirk up to a certain extent their emotion start to fade but is Temporarily, but If used at it's max level User will lose one emotion permanently unless a certain event triggers that Emotion again**

**"Just try to hold back okay bud, you have to imagine that the person is on a object and there is a "crank" and you turn it up to the level the more you crank it the more dangerouse and easy it is for you to use it" **Travis says before fading away

"TRAVIS... DIANA"I woke up in a tube with many wire attached to me

"Shut up" said a very cold voice, I looked up and saw Hisashi and he looked at me in distain as he did he started to smile

"At least you would get pain this way and I don't have to waste my time hopefully you turn into one of those Horrid thing or you die" he said cheerfully before walking away and the other man i seen before came into my field of view and he cut his hand with a knife that i didn't see was there and put it onto a panel

"**Blood scan complete, Quirk factor:Strength II, Agility II,Shock absorbtion III and Hyp-*** Super healing detected"** A femine voice spoke

"thank you please insert these Quirk into this boy along with part of All for one and Spacial Awareness please I have a feeling he would survive this" and the rest was History as the same feeling from moments ago was reinserted into my body more forcefully this time the last thing I heard was a faint "**DETROIT SMASH" **and a really faint ripping sound before I passed out

"**ALL MIGHT"**

I woke up in a white room with two other people who were writhing in pain and A Skeleton looking at me

"Are you ok" he said in a soft voice and as much as I tried I couldn't help but think that they are going to torture me as well and for months I didn't talk to anyone until Yaoyorozu's father walked in and at the time I didn't know who he was or that he was famous for his incredible Therapy skills

"hey bud" He said incredibly calm and that triggered a memory of Travis and one thing lead to another and my body decided _hey let's have a panic attack _and Since none of them know who I was except for my name Arakan, I was adopted into the Midoriya household at age 10 and met Izuku Midoriya

Now let me get this straight, When I first used my Quirk the time portion sped up time for my body so I had the Body of a 10 year old while only being 8

So when I went to school with three powerful quirk and a Athlethic body, Let's just say I was famous but no one ever saw me use my quirk and everything was good until Bakugo was introduced into my life

"hey look at the Quirkless losers" He and his lackey laughed at me and Izuku but at this time of my life I found something that I finally relate to

Anime and one in genral:Naruto and the Character Kakashi who lost both his friends and was able to gain power because of it and much like me they were a male and a female

"Shut up idiot" I told Bakugo and he started to grin,

"what are you gonna do about it" he then charged in with a fist aimed at my face and time slowed down but I felt really tired even though I had half my energy taken I could still took his arm pull it hard and side kick him in the ribs and when time started to run again,

"An dislocated arm and three broken ribs, the new student is in alot of pain you know" the principal said to me and I just sat there with a Apathetic face

he sighed

"Your parents should be ashamed of theirselfs what have they been teaching you all this time" that did get a reaction out of me as I though of Diana and Travis as my parents and this NOBODY want to insult them and I saw a slight smirk appear on his face

"Good, you should be ashamed of yourself" he said in an very arrogant voice but life have it's ways

the next day on the newspaper the principal of Aldera Junior high was reported dead, suffering overnight in the hospital after being hit by a bus, witness said a small shadow shoved him into the oncoming bus and watched him get hit before running away

For a year Dekiru and I suffered a lot of bullshit and I took the majority of it but I made a friend the third year

"Momo Yaoyoruzu please to meet all of you" The teacher stood up and told everyone to share their name

"Bakugo"Bakugo was about to say before I shouted out

"It's Bakago Katsuki" I said with a smirk and the girl along with half the class had to stifle their laughter

"WHY YOU FUCKING EXTRA, IF IT WASN'T FOR MY RECORD YOU WOULD BE FUCKING DEAD"He walked over to me and I just smoothly reply

"Get your ass 5 feet away from me I don't want to smell your nasty ass breath" and Him flustered sat his ass back down and the presentation went on and when it went on to me the teacher seemed a bit worried

See i have this tradition I would see how this person act If I like them the get a slight glare and that's it but if I hate you well you might need to go to the infirmary at the end and that is for both gender, hey don't look at me they were the ones begging for gender equality

"hello I am Arkan, Nice to meet you" and I raise my hand to shake hers and before anybody can say anything she grabbed my hand and shaked it

"that's it another injury and this time on a beauty" one kid said

"Stupid extras" Bakugo said

"What did she do to him, maybe he's gay" another kid said

"Arakan please don't do this" Midoriya siad

"Arakan please don't assualt the new student who is going to sit next to you" the teacher said

"Who said I was going to do anything" they all looked up and I realized I was still holding the girls hand but she just seemed confused

"oh yeah, I don't know why I am sparing you but anytime someone shake my hand they either get a broken bone or a giant bruise and it's for both gender as well" She pull backed looking shocked and brace for me to hit her

"No no as I said I am sparing you, maybe I'm in good mood eh" I said leaving her and everyone else confused

and then the bell ringed

"WOO HOO my plan worked" I fistpumped the air and everyone just sighed and walked out

"So why did you spare me" I just smirked at her

"Am I going to assualt the daughter of the person who helped me to a sane state" She just gaped at me

"Wait you are the Arakan" that made me stop

"Hold up what"

"oh yeah my dad always talk about this Arakan who's emotion keep rejecting his quirk It's so annnnnoying" She says to me with a pout

_that's kinda cute_

"huh" she said

"Oh did I say that out loud" she noded

"he thought it was my emotion, no just my quirk"I said and she looked at me confused

**present day**

So Quirk test

"Arakan you want to participate" he asked me to which I happily agreed with

"OK first Grip test"

I got a broken machine and after that incident I got a bigger stronger machine which estimate my force as 9072 Kg

which is about 10 tons

"Next ball throw"

I dropped the ball and punt it with cause a Sonic boom

"jeez how much force did you put into that kick" Aizawa asked

"20 ton probably" I told him and he held up a tablet

"132460 km" he said which cause the class to be suprised

And the rest I got first on except for the side-step and speed test

Ilda's reciro burst give me a work out I got 1.49 while he got a 0.50

**Okay yay 2,144 pure words**

_**The Chaos 76**_


	9. Titanfall

So it's been a few day and I did the same usual things

Homework, Workout and then some laziness

and on sunday I decided to go out a bit and maybe visit a few... Friends

and so I did but as soon as I got close to the mansion where Yaoyoruzu lived I heard

"Come on girly where is it" I heard and as I turned I saw Yaoyoruzu and on both side two man wearing the typical "body guard" Coustume

_Something is wrong_

"Hey Yaomomo" I said and the two raced foward but yaoyoruzu waved them back but not before they give her a Withering glare

_Something is __definitely wrong_

"Who are you two" I asked and they pulled out two forged ID

"Pro Bodyguards, Ms, Yaoyoruzu here is to be protected by us" _wrong answer_

As they said this I was gathering a bunch of air current and raising their pain level to high while my positive emotion start to fade a little

"SO MOVE IT PU- HRK" A powerful gust of wind was felt by the surronding pedstrian and an invisible force slammed into the two sending them flying and unconscious while I gather up water and turn it into Ice around the two and as they are restrained the police arrived

Momo hugged me and said with tears in her eyes

"My parents are kept hostage in our mansion" She said crying and part of me just broke seeing her like this

"Then we go save them eh" I said with a smile and gently lifting her chin up

"w-what" she said

"Come on"I scooped her up and raced off to the mansion and by accident kicked the gate into 5 villans knocking them unconscious and using my super strength, I wrapped the gate around them

"Thank you Arakan" Yaoyoruzu said gratefully but I just told her to stay here and went into the mansion myself, Suprisingly they didn't reinforce anything

"Alright where Are you" I activate Awarness and sense 15 people, 5 were maids and the Butler, 2 were Yaoyoruzu's parent, I made sure

"Alright you big motherfuckers" I tore through a brick wall exposing the innards of the wire with sparks coming out of them before backflipping over two of the hostage holders and threw them into it and kept them there until they passed out and then threw them at their teammates two dodged and the rest got hit

"You little bitch" but before they can move further I threw a concrete slab at the candiler and making it fall on the group of hostage holders immoblizing them

"HANDS UP IN THE AIR" I yelled at the top of my voice the two turned around and fired their gun _big mistake were made that day_ I rushed foward and kicked one of them in the nape and the other turned on me and fired, lucky for me I was already falling and as I did I punched him in the shin and heard that Crunch before sweeping him off his feet and Knocking him out

I then moved over to the maids who looked very scared and untied their restriant and then freed the rest

"Ah thank you Arakan" The butler said and I just nodded

***A few day later***

"YO GUYS DID YOU KNOW THAT -hrk" Denki shouted as he enter the classroom but in the end got chopped on the neck by me and collapsed

"Shut up, I was right next to you, Your girlfriend and Koda have extremly sensitive hearing" I said as I rubbed my ear

"Wow, how did you do that" Uraka asked me and I said in a cold tone

"Why would you want to know" she backed up a little startled

"ISN"T THAT A LITTLE HA-hrk" I chopped him on the neck as well

"Didn't I already say don't shout in my ear" as I see Ilda collapase on the floor and I rubbed my ears once again

"Arakan why are you so harsh to others" Shoji asked me

"I don't know them and therefore I don't own anything to them" Shoji seemed a little taken back

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE INTRO- agh god dammit Arakan" All might said before I closed the door in his face

_this is getting on my nerves_

"Permission to go to Nezu's office" I asked a Amused Aizawa and he nodded

as I went into (kicked down the door) Nezu's office, He said

"Ah Arakan what are you doing here"

"Yoink and thank you" I said As I grabbed the Microphone for the Announcements

"If your ears are sensetive cover your ear" I give them some time before saying

"STOP YELLING INTO PEOPLE'S EARS, Now, HOW DOES THAT FEEL HUH PRESENT MIC" I give the student and Mic a taste of their own medicine

I walked back into the classroom and Aizawa told us something very important

"you are all moving into Dorms" and to everyone's suprise I slammed my head into the desk

"god dammit" I muttered

"Why are you so Anti-social" Mineta said

"Why are you a pervert" I responded

"touche" and as the lesson went on about the dangers of knife because apparently one of the trend that is going on is the knife game and people are terrible with knifes

I took out a combat knife just to spite Aizawa and then took out a piece of wooden board and sang

"Oh, There is an tradition

That many people play

you take a sharpened knife

and then you start to pray

and after you have done that

you take the knife and say

'I wish I hadn't done this

but aizawa, save the day'

no you can't use a pencil

or even a goddamn pen

but when you do it correctly

people start to say

'how did you do the knife game

it's dangerous for sure

but I bet so many people

get amazed by that tune of yours'

but when you start to speed it up

people back away

not because of the sound

or even if you are sane

but they are acatually scared

that the blood will hit their face

and when they start to do that

I just laugh and say

if you can't handle seeing this

then just slowly back away

as the rest surruond me

their courage was shining through

and when that happen

I can finally sing

the true knife game thing

'the knife I use

Is sharp

and clean

but when I play this game

the blade wil soon become stained

I still have my fingers

but blood will soon come out

and when it does

it will stain the blade

and make it turn red'" I slammed the Knife into the piece of wood between my middle and ring finger

"DUDE" I sent Kirishma a withering glare and he flinched

"dude that was so manly" I give him a nod

"I, I have to admit that mastery of the knife is impressive" Aizawa confessed

"what did you think I was doing the whole summer except working out" I muttered

"YEAH LIKE THIS EXTRA CAN BEAT ME" bakugo Shouted and took the knife

"OH THERE IS AN TR- OW GOD FUCKING" He was sent to the infirmary

while the rest of us laughed our ass off

***time skip 1 day**

"Good morning Arakan" Yaoyoruzu said to me at the station and yawned

"Didn't get a good night's sleep did ya" I said and she shook her head

"So since we both live _soooooo_ near UA what should we do" I said and she just shrugged

Our train then arrived and we sat next to each other

"yaoyoruzu, I've been thinking and I think I should tell you this but um" I felt something on my shoulder

"Momo?!" I looked at Momo sleeping on my shoulder and I yawned

"Fucking christ" since our high school is 2 hours away I decided to take a nap as well

_couldn't hurt right_

I woke up and saw some classmate staring at me

"What I haven't slept in like 2 days, give me a break" I then turned and saw Momo on my shoulder

"oh" and then I turned toward them

"We will never speak of this" they all nodded fearfully and I shook Yaoyoruzu awake

"My pillow feels weird" She yawned as she rubbed her eye and then she saw me

"Glad you used me as a pillow ey" I said teasingly

"s-shut up" she turned away blushing and the rest of us laughed

"hey we have arrived at our station" I said to everyone and they walked out except for Yaoyoruzu and me

"Wait this isn't- ARAKAN" they tried to get in but was pushed out by the crowd

"Almost had to do-" and the door opened

_fuck_

"ARAKAN" they all yelled at me as we actually arrived at UA

"morning" Aizawa said to all of us as we walked in

"You all have to pick a President and a Vice president for your class after Lunch" he told all of us and we nodded

"And we need Arakan to help with one of our jobs" _god fucking damnit again_

"Nemuri where,what and why. 20 words or less" Nemuri smirked

"Bank on 143rd street. robbery. money" she said as I got out and took the hero suitcase

"Wait isn't this illegal" Midoriya said

"Not when you are the number one Vigilante" She said and smirked at me while I just blankly stared at her

"wait but the number one Vigil..." Everyone turned toward me

"YOU ARE THE VIGILANTE TITANFALL" but with a glare and a tiring use of power they shut up

"Yes" and with that I opened up my suitcase to reval a Swirling pool of metal

"Suit up hero we are going for a ride" Nemuri said and kiss me on the cheek while mineta and suprisingly Kamanari was seething

"Hey Aizawa" he stared at me

"so bleach and holy water, anything else" I shook my head

the swirling liquid engulfed my body and as the HUD start to power up I saw my Hero Coustume made by nanites that I accidently discovered I could make after getting my Quirks a crystal called Archil made when a immense amount of force is applied to one molucle and that happened by curiosity and could cause a "Voidout" as I refer to it

What It fits perfectly There's a giant crater that disintegrates non-organic matter and then there will be about 3 pounds of Archil Chrystal where it happen which if you want to know is a three story building filled

anyways my coustume is a mostly black suit with hints of dark blue and the suit have the ability of not being able to lift anything around 200kg right totally useless and With the suit It have a feature of able to intercept any frequency and being able to transmit light and electricty...

I lied I use a piece of the Archil metal and made a flash light placed over my shoulder and is able to transmit eletricty by constantly taking electron out of the air

and my helmet is the tron helmet that can emit light when I want it to and when it does it is half blue half purple with throwing knife straps around my body that I actually have to fill up with **dull** knifes and pouches that contains anything from First-aid kits to energy drinks to extra nanites to repair any destroyed or out of range nanites or to form a weapon

"**Ready to go**" I use the air to give a impression that I was using thrusters

"was he using thrusters"

"no he was showing off"

**5 min later**

"Alright everybody hands up or ya get a bullet to the head" the villian said

_wonder what his quirk is_

"There is a gun around here and it's not mine"

_metal manuplation... no probably something to do with a gun_

"**One shot is all I need**" I took out a .50 cal bullet and formed a chamber with my suit

and the bullet hit his gun knocking it out of his hand while I use water from the water bottle to form a whip

"**Watch out, I can make a Titan fall so what makes you so special" **He turn into slime and launched a part of him at me and time slowed down

"**Stupid**" I took control of his body made of slime and shot him into the water bottle from before and seal the cap with all the water I can find and turn into Ice

"HANDS U- oh Titanfall thank you for your service young man" the police officer shook hands with me but before I could go He grabbed me and pulled me down

"You really think I have no Ally" the slime said within the bottle

_what the fuck is that?_

**And cut**

**Cliff hanger**

**Signed**_** The Chaos 76**_


	10. The Titan and the war

" what is that" I pointed to the oversized Humanoid creature that had slammed his hand down at where we were a second ago

"That, dear Titanfall, Is a titan" he said as the bottle pop open and he come out

"There is two option" he becomes human again with a purple mist behind him

"one you come after me" the mist begin to form a RPG looking portal

"and let all these people die" the "titan" lookes at the hostages and moves toward us

"or you protect all of them" he turn to the portal

"And I get-..." I jumped up to the titan and using my extra Nanites to form a sword not wanting to hear any more of that shit

"RAHHHHHHHHHH" the titan screech as I stab my sword into it's arm forcing it to shift it's focus on me instead of the hostage

It swat me off a second later

_maybe that wasn't the best idea_

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea" a officer said

"yeah I know, Shut it" He laughed

the police force begin to shot the so called "titan" but It just keep healing itself and it start to lose intrest in us and looked at a crying child and the people who all started to scream and shake their head or begging

_wait no, YOU ARE ATTARCTING IT'S ATTENTION_

"**GUN NOW" **I told the officer and one of them hands me the gun I took out the magazine and load it into my suit with mutiple chambers

and shot all of the bullet into the nape of the humanoid creature which luckly landed with my HUD's assistance and when It land, It didn't heal itself instead It start to claw at it's nape

"Shoot at the Neck area." I order the officers and the do just that and with the last shot out of all 30 of them fired it finally went down with a demonic screech

_and its's going the wrong way_ I thought to myself and ordered the nanites to form a shelter between the hostage and the titan and it start to slid toward the area and form a circular shield

"that is not going to be enough" one of the officer said

_it's suprisingly light for a giant _I thought as I used the wind currnet to push it off

It start to evaporate, kinda like All might, wait this is the first... _aw fuck_

"quick you get a piece of it into something" I order the officer and they all went to do it but just as all of us got close

"AH hot, hot, hot" the amount of steam it was emitting was not normal even in the middle of december _(__**time is diffrent, another dimension)**_

"Shit, oh well" after that much trouble all we have left is some humongus bones and some traumtized human beings

"I need coffe" I said and many people around me muttered "same"

"Hey how about we go get coffe, you, me, and my annoying unit" I stared at the officer slightly amused

"HEY" his unit shout as they process what he said making me even more amused

"So what do you say" I nodded and retracted all my Archil nanites and remade my suit

"Sure"

***Totally not a transition***

"Hey, Naomasa" I waved him over turns out he's the same cop who "saved my life"

"Hmm" he looked over my shoulder

"That's intresting" he said

"I hate it" He quickly follows up

"I am telling yagi to see his opinion on this" Naomasa's eye widens

"You mean Toshnari Yagi" he whisper-yells at me

"Yes" He nodded

"Oh so you are Arakan" I nodded and started to charge up air currnet to make it back to UA

"and you are the so called 'best cop'" I said

"Oh so he says that about me" he smirked

"Perfect blackmail amirite fellas" He laughed

"Hey he was settin him self up" this made him laugh even more

"See you Naomasa"

"See you" as he wipe away a tear and with that I'm off

***another one***

"I AM COM-" I think I might have cut off All might

"I miscalculated" I groaned as I rose slowly from my Superhero landing

"Wait isn't that kind of landing harsh on your body" Midoriya said

"That is exactly why I am never doing that again" I shed my Nanite armour

"Hah serve you right for-" I just took out a book from Yaoyoruzu's hand and

"OW" Smacked mineta on the head for a perverted sentence he was probably going to say

"I said Shut it" I turned around and everyone gasped as I hand yaoyoruzu her book back, I rolled my eyes

"This is what it's called being a gentlemen" I said mockingly and Momo slap me on the back of the head while give me a mirror

"Oh, yeah that. Someone bring me some water please" I asked and once I got the water I used my quirk to lift the water and turn it into a Ice kunai

"Oh what are you gonna do with it ev-" Sero said as He looked at my eyes

"wait what happen to your eye" he said as he tried to jump back

"you know how he" I pointed to Todoroki

"Have the Heterochromia or something" I said and they all nodded

"Well I have the same thing except every time I use my abilities my left eyes change to one color for that quirk" I told everyone

"If I use Air I have silver eye color, if I make ice then a light blue, Water then dark blue, Time is a Amber color, Electricty is either yellow or Lapis cause it could be natural or man and quirk made which is yellow, Pain manpulation is blood red ,Amplifiy is green and if I happen to use my Aura my eyes will turn black and i will finally have matching eye color" I listed off the color as I woke up sometimes and there is a color glowing from my eye so I went to the mirror

Everyone is shell-shocked but oh well

"Wait isn't that like impossible" Denki spoke up

midoriya decided to jump in

"Yeah you can only have 2 quirks right" he asked me and I walked up to both of them and slap them both on the back of the head

"Let me explain" I glared at both of them a little bit annoyed

"Quirk 1 Electrode manuplation, Quirk 2 Factor manipulation" I said and took my seat All might Is still outside and looks a bit annoyed

"oh hi all might" he shook his head

"Any ways today we would be doing COMBAT TRAINING" He said

"COMBAT" Bakugo looks up gaining a glint in his eyes

"Training" Midoriya and I finished although midoriya by the looks of his face wasn't so excited

Well this is a great day isn't it

"GET YOUR COSTUME AN-" My kunai was centimeters away from his face on the board

All moght looks at me

"oops my hand slipped" I said non-chalantly

"ARAKAN YOU" I looked at him with what i assume is a dangeros glint in my eyes seeing literally everyone who looked at me flinched

"Yes come closer and let's fight, I have been aching to see what I can do against the number one hero" I said cheerful

"let's head to Ground Beta" All might rushed off as Our breifcase popped out

"Did you" Sero glance at the door

"DID YOU JUST SCARE OFF ALL MIGHT" the class yelled at me

"What he is a pussy by nature"I said calmly

"Also the real questions are

What is the meaning of life

when will we ever use the things school teach us

and How did mineta pass the test" I looked around as everybody shrug

"Alright get your suit and head to Ground beta, I'll lead you there" everybody went to grab their Hero costume and then walked out waiting for me

"Momo" I called out and she turned around

"Yes Arakan" she turned and almost kissed me by total accident

"WHOA" we both shout as I back pedal from her

"Ok yeah I meant to tell you take briefcase 16 instead of 20" she went and traded the case with Hagakure and opened it revealing the similar goop of swirling liquid that She saw when I opened my case

"Hello user I am NACT-1939 but you can call me Rosie, Please allow someone with experince to guide you through synchronization" I stepped up and tugged Yaoyoruzu

"Hello who Is in front of me" the machine said as It rose up and took on a humanoid form that is like mine

"Operator of NACT-1914, here to guide your new operator through Sync" the humannoid creature scanned me and confirmed that I was Indeed Operator of BT-1914

and then it scanned Yaoyoruzu which freaked her out but I managed to calm her down somehow

"Information gathering complete, Come inside" The robot said

"Step inside Yaoyoruzu" I told her and she did but panicked once the nanites start to form around her

"Entering Stage one, Connection" I told her to think of what ever she does as a hobby to form a connection at start with the Nano tech

"Entering stage two. thoughts" I told her to think of anything she wants

"Finalizing. HUD processing" and I just told her to stand still

"Sync complete, hello Yaoyoruzu,starting Operator of BT-1939" and she was done

"What is this" she turn and asked me

"well It's a cutting edge technology that I made with the top tier scientist David shield after I was introduce to him by my good friend al- Yagi" I almost sliped up at the end but I'm okay

"Why give me this tech, I appercieate the thought but this doesn't let me show any skin" she asked confused while I just told the nanite to reshape my own armour

My own hero coustume that I handed in didn't come in yet for some reason

"When you want to creating something from somewhere just imagine that part of your body and the nanites spliting apart and it will do that" I told her and as she did her thing and as we walked off to the locker room Yaoyoruzu asked me what NACT stand for

"Nano Archil Crystal Technology, while I did the process to provide material for the prototype and base programming, Shield did the more complicated stuff" I explain to her

"Hey there Arakan" Kirishma walked toward me and swung an arm around me

"Don't touch me" I took his arm, judo flipped him to the floor and walked away as he groan and stand up from the floor

"whoa isn't that a little harsh" Ilda said

"Life is harsh and isn't fair deal with it" And I heard midoriya sigh

"He had everyone betray him at one point and that didn't really help with the trust thing" he told everyone

"he will come around eventually" He said as everybody arrive and started to enter the locker room

"Whoa, how the fuck did you get those muscles" Kirishma looked at me and said As I was trying to put on my UA gym uniform

"training" one simple word and the entire room says impossible or that I was lying

"Most Stamina-draining quirk doesn't take a toll on me unless used extensively" I told them as I put on my UA gym uniform when Mineta start to look at this hole behind a poster that I presume let's him see to the girls room

"Yaoyu-" he hasn't even finished his rant that I didn't listen to when I grabbed him by his neck and shoved him into his own locker

"HEY WHAT ABOUT THE BRO CODE" he yells before I slammed the locker door into his face and order some extra nanites to plug up the hole

the entire room was silent and everyone stared at me but before anyone else could speak up

"Do you have a crush on yaoyoruzu or what amirite" Denki tease and while the room was laughing

I started to drag Midoriya over to where the nearest locker was

"Would this locker fit a average human" I asked him and he started to analyze it while I glared at Denki, who seem to not notice my glare or try not to

"Yes but it would be really painf-" I took Denki by the arm and flipped him into the locker and shut it before he could shout anything

the entire room was silent once again in fear of being the next one in the locker before they turned away and put on their coustume and I wondered if Denki could get out

"AH HA CLASS 1-A IS ALL HERE"All might exclaimed before looking around

"Um where is young Kaminari and Mineta?" he asked the class, Kirishma ,being the nice guy he is, just decided to sigh and go back to try and help the two boys

All might started to say something before Kirishma shout from the locker room

"PUSH" I heard him yell and a lot pop was heard and then the two I tossed in the locker was out of their locker

"What happen to you" All might and The girls asked

they both pointed to me and started to try and fake a story and I wanted to see what they would say

"Arakan he... he was peeking on the girls and when we went to stop him he threw us in the locker" most of the girl was shocked but the two who know me decided to listen to my story

I started to laugh and told them what actually happend, how mineta was being him and how Denki was a pain in the ass most of the class glared at the two before turning to All might to see what he had to say

"So" he start to pull out a script I took them before he comprhended it and ripped it to shreds

"what are we doing" I said forcing All might to be a actual teacher

"well you are going to fight one another in teams of 2 and the way we decide it is by chance" He said

"See that's all you gotta do" and then I started to pick a card

"Team A, S-Ranked Villan, Heh kinda true" I said

"How" everyone else said while looking at me

"I mean I am the #1 vigilante in the world so I kinda is a S-rank villian if I go and try to be a villain" I told them and they sweat-drop at the thought of this and then I heard some spluttering it sounded like a engine

"Hey Ilda did your engine malfuntion" he shook his head then nodded his head in the oppisite direction, I turn to find Midoriya and he was talking faster than a jet engine

"If the power of electrode is applied on a human or just to seprate an atom the affect could be massive and if he could manpulate their quirk that would be more devasting as endeavdor and All might could destroy a city if he amplify their and they use their power or even to up his own power the Quirk is basically unstoppable with his stamina" and he kept on like this, Not all people can handle it with that motor mouth of his and so I did what any rational human would do

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I shouted in Midoriya's face and shocked him out of it, luckly for me and my ear. he snapped out of it

unluckly for me All might and Aizawa was there and heard me

"Well time to get some more fucking words in before I die. Fucking mother fucking shithead dick sucking cunt ass looking bitch, fucking american asshole mother fucking dick sucking with a fucking stick up his-" Aizawa wrap his capture gear around my mouth but had somewhat of a amused grin on his face

However All might, on the otherhand, to say he was angry was an understandment

"ALL RIGHT CLASS, CHANGE OF PLAN WE ARE GOING TO SIMULATE WAR" He told tha class and he picked out 3 of Us

Me, Bakugo and Todoroki

"YOU THREE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL ACCORDING TO YOUR RAW POWER" he said and then started to explain what the Great Quirk War was

"THE GREAT QUIRK WAR WAS WAR BETWEEN THREE NATION" He said as he point to the three of us

"THE FIRST IS THE GREAT NATION" he pointed to Bakugo and because of this Bakugo's Ego was probably boosted

"THE NATION IS VERY POWERFUL AND USED QUIRK USER TO THEIR AVANTAGE UNLIKE THE SHINOBI NATION" he points to me

"THE SHINOBI NATION IS THE MODERN DAY ASIA AND EUROPE AND THEY ALLOWED QUIRK USER TO USE THEIR QUIRK ONLY UNDER DIRE CIRCUMSTANCE AND THEY USE TECHNOLOGY INSTEAD." and finnaly he turn to Shoto

"AND THE LAST WAS THE COWARDLY NATION AS OTHER CALLED IT BUT WAS KNOWN AS THE AMYNA NATION AND ALLOWED THEIR QUIRK USER TO DO WHAT EVER THEY WANT WITH THEIR QUIRK AS LONG AS THEY ARE LOYAL TO THE NATION" He said but afterward they said we have to act like these nation and come up with a stratgey to conquer other nation by killing the king or wiping the army off the map by stealing their bands and you only have 3 lifes

"NOW CHOOSE YOUR ARMY" he yell to us as our classmate line up

"Midoriya is taking my place pick whoever you want" I told All might and switch place with midoriya

"Yaoyoruzu" Midoriya said after we switched and I zoned out a bit

"Arakan"

"Huh" I looked at who called me It was Midoriya

"You were the last one" He said as I look around the empty basement and shrugged

"All right" I walked to his side and we fell through a hole that leads straight to

"THE ARTIFICAL JUNGLE" _fuck not this bullshit again_

"Oh god I did this when I was eight" I told him and went off to gather supplies while he explain to the others we have to use a certain type of weapon the whole duration of the "war" and that weapon is Guns and swords

***5 hours later***

"Alright I have gather enough string to make a decoy band" I told the group who was working on a small woode house for our base

"Guys meeting" I ushered all of them inside the temporary tent we made from "deer skin"

"alright so we are going to stay in this forest until the other 'nations' are deafeated" I told them

"So we are going to need four plan 2 for ambush and 2 for back-up" I started to smile

"And I know just what to do"

**3,206 words**

**Nice**

**Signed _TheChaos76_**


	11. Another goddamn fille- Chapter

**Everything is going to speed up after this, USJ next Chappie I promise**

The End was near for the other team

I looked around and did a head count

5 injured but we have a Entire 'nation' conqured

"ALRIGHT WE ARE DONE HERE" I shouted out and started to head back to where everybody else is

only to walk into an ambush with half my team injured there is no choice but to surrender, it was that or the entire fight hurting more people besides we are on our last life

"BAKUGO'S TEAM WIN" All might's voice said as everyone else scowl

"Lucky bastards" I mutter underneath my breath and started to walk to the exit with everyone else and as the test ended we all went back to the locker room

"how did you get so good with guns" Midoriya asked me as I started to put the nanite back into the container

"well I have to be good at my job, so there's that" everyone was silent

"you are joking right" Sero or at least I think that's his name said trying to relive the tension

"nope" I answered cheerfully and saw mineta is trying to look through the peak hole again

"Mineta" I said in a friendly tone but my intention is far from it

"yes"

I picked him up and point at a window that leads to the outside

"that leads to the girls locker room and I am going to help you" I said as he starts to tear up

"Thank you so much, I knew you were a brother I can trust" he said as he ready himself

"SIKE"I threw him through the window

"DAmn you arakan I will get you for this" I hear him yell as he fell

**(girls Locker room 15 min ago)**

"So who do you like in our class" Ashido asked nonchalantly

"Ashido, what are you talking about" Yaoyoruzu responded back

"I mean there got to be some one y'all think is 'for you' right" Ashido started to target people

"Like Uraraka" she started to make her way over as the girls gather around to see what is going on

"You have a crush on some one in our class right~" she said trying to make Uraraka flustered

She succeeded

"And you" she point at Yaoyoruzu Accusingly and said

"You have a crush on Arakan don't you" She said with a gigantic smile on her face and started to lean foward

Luckly for yaoyoruzu She was rescued by Jiro who put her earphone jack to the wall and plug it into her phone for others to listen

""that leads to the girls locker room and I am going to help you" Arakans voice started to come through the speaker and the girl started to protest

"I knew he was a pervert"

"Kaminari was telling the truth"

"I thought he was going to be a good guy"

Yaoyorozu merely frowned

"It's not like him" she said outloud

"Eh" the rest of the girl looked at her confused thinking that Arakan was a pervert all along

"When he see pervert he usally just beat them up or hurt them in some way, he doesn't go alo-"

"SIKE" was blasted from the speaker and everybody just stared at the phone and heard glass shattering

"DAmn you arakan I will get you for this" They heard mineta shout before they all bursted into laughter

"There it is"

"Wow Mineta got what's coming for him"

"serve him right"

**Alright back to Arakan**

"NOW THAT LOOK LIKE FUN" Bakugo Shouted with a feral grin, I for once Agreed, It was fun

"Huh you weren't a pervert" Midoriya mutter to himself but not before I slapped him on the back of the head

"oh yeah before I forget, How do you know Aizawa-sensei and how do you get along so well" Kirishma asked me

Memories flushed back into my mind

"_TEXAS SMASH" _

_"RAYLA"_

_"You can't go in there, no one is there"_

_"she's dead"_

_"All for one killed her"_

_"NO YOU DID"_

"Dude, Dude you alright" Kirishma shook me out of it by put his arm on my shoulder

I put my hand on his arm and started to judo flip him but stopped and calm myself

"yes I am alright" I said while letting go of him and walked out

"Arakan" I looked up and saw the girls who all have a smirk on their face or I would assume on Hakugure's case

"Thank you" they all said

"for what"

"Um" they sweatdropped for reason unknown to me

"Wait if you are a Todoroki" Mina started to change the subject

"go on" I tried my very best to say that she is changing the subject

"And your brother can use Ice and fire"

"Ok" that caught my attention

"Can't you use it" she finished and the rest of the group just stands there thinking about it

"I mean you do have the dual-colored hair" Hakugure said

"and you two are brothers"Uraraka stated

"So can you" Mina asked me

I sighed

"I prefer not to use it so I can have a trick hidden" I told them as I walked away

"Show me" Mina walked right next to me and started to poke my right side

"Watch out" I told her as a spurt of fire hit her face

"OW YOU MEANIE" She cluch her face in pain while puching me

"Here" I moved her hand and used my ice quirk to cool the air around her face

"wow you must be really popular in the summer, hm" She said as the air treats the burn

"I do recommend going to the nurse" I walked away

"My ice can't treat anything"

Yaoyorozu ran up to me

"You didn't tell me you had 2 extra quirk" She playfully glare at me

"well it's technaically one quirk" I responded

"I mean for todo- Don't change the subject"

_I forgot you weren't Midoriya and that almost_ _worked_

"Wait if it is one quirk what is the name" She looked at

I looked at her and facepalm

"I thought you were smart" I mutter under my breath

"Hey"

"If I don't want the quirk to be expose so much, than why would I name it"

She shruged

"If you want to know it's name so much, I'll let you give it a name" I told her while groaning

_I feel like I'm going to regert this, or something else_

"Really" she seemed really happy about it

"Yeah" I told her

"What about Aurora" she said

"Aurora? like the Aurora borealis or as normal people call it the northern lights" I asked her

"Yeah, Because It can be seen at the artic poles where there is ice and look like green fire" she told me

"Aurora, Not a bad name" I said with a smile

"ARE YOU TWO DATING, OH WHAT A SHAME, CLASS 1-A ARE TROUBLEMAKERS GOING AGAINST UA RULES" a blond haired guy shouts across the hall

"One, We are not dating, two, What rules, Three, who are you, and four, shut up" I told the blond

"AHH LOOK AT THEM TROUBLEMAKERS, AH I CAN'T WAIT TO RE-" He was chopped in the neck by a oranged-hair girl

"Hi" She greeted us with a wave

_well she doesn't look like his sister_

"I am not his sister if that's what you are wondering" She deadpanned

"is that your quirk" I asked her, somewhat suprised

"no that is just what everyone askes"she said

"oh, ok then, See you later..."

"Itsuka Kendo" She replied with a smile

"Ok, See you later Kendo"

"Wait what is your name" She put her hand on my shoulder

_oh god please don't judo flip her_

she retracted her hand after I visibly tense up

I sighed

"Sorry I was trained to kill, so you got lucky" I told her before calming down

"what do you mean" she asked me

"Well I usally Judo flip people if they are lucky, others, lets just say they won't be having a hero's career" I told her

"Anyways, I am Titanfall or Arakan Todoroki" I answered her questions

"But call me Arakan I hate my last name" I then walked away from the shell-shocked Kendo

"Did you have to scare her" Yaoyorozu deadpanned at me

"I do have a reputation for being scary" I shrugged

"**_Please start heading to class UA students_**" the annoucer blasted through out the hallways

"OK so what is our next class" I asked Yaoyorozu

"Math" I groaned

***TRANSITION***

"Arakan can you please tell us what you are trying to do" Nezu begged as the whole gamma gym had been repaired by cementoss 5 times

"FLAMING AURA" Arakan yelled once more as blue flame torched the stadium and his arm steaming

"This kids crazy" Endeavdor Scoffed

"Wait you know what he's trying to do" Nezu asked with a glint in his eyes

_finally some information_

"Family secret" He grunted and went back to laughing at Arakan

"FLAMING AURA" A burst of Purple flame melts the ground instanly

"WHAT" Endeavdor was shocked

_My family said that only one of them could use it and this disgrace can as well_

"Finally, now onto the second Secret technique from my 'mothers' side"Arakan stretched his arms out after 5 hours trying to use the flaming Aura

"now let's see if I have it, Flaming Aura" A sudden white cloak surrounds Arakan and melts the steel and concrete around him

"Yes, I managed to evolve it further" he hissed out in pain

"Now Aurora Flame " A dark blue Ice shot out, the Ice freezes everything in a flash and the blue flame inside burst out when the Ice shattered against the wall

"Woah" Arakan looks around impressed by all the damage he caused

"You do realize that you have frostbite on half of you body and 3rd degree burn on the other right" Recovery girl scowled at the damage Arakan imposed on himself

"Ah I'm sure my healing can handle it" Arakan said and waved her off

then proceeded to collapse into unconsciousness

**the next day**

"Arakan" Someone called me

"yes" I sat up feeling wasted

"Can you give me the list of move you have" Nezu was sitting next to me with a clipboard and pen in his hand- er paws

"Well I have many moves so

The electrity move

Lightning:Focus blade

Lightning:arc

Lightning:explsion

Lightning:Blinding strike

Lightning:Focused arc

The wind move

Eurus:Condensed wind

Eurus:Shuriken

Eurus:Wind slash

The Time move

**Ultimate move:Rewind**

**Ultimate move: Fast foward**

**Ultimate Move: Death**

The water move

Water binding

Water dome

Ice dome

Ice shriken

Ice binding

Flashfreeze

Flaming Aura

Aurora flame and many more on the way" Nezu nodded and then asked me to explain the most used ones

"Why are we doing this"

"All heros have moves that are registered on the H.R.C, The H.C.C and the H.A.C, we have to let them know what the moves do so if a brainwashing Manic controls them, they will know who to call" He replied

"OK then but what does this have to do with me" I'm not even a real hero yet

"Well you do semi-work for the goverment" Nezu was about to continue until a old man with brown glasses wielding a scythe and a golden gauntlet walked in

"yes young man you have done well" he said as he sit down beside me

"Nezu who is this" Silence was the response

"Nezu?" I looked at Nezu's direction but everything was frozen in time, no color just like when I use my power

"Young man, Do you know who I am" The old man looked at me his Gauntlet filled with 6 diffrent colored stone

I shook my head

"I am Stan Lee" Stan said

"And why haven't I heard of you" I asked with the power of time and the ability to use it that easily he could easily be the number one hero

"I told everyone to forget me" he then leaned the scythe beside me

"you don't belong in this world" He said taking the gauntlet off his hand and plucked 3 smooth stone out of it

_wow harsh words man_

"You have these three stones in your hand" He leaned toward me

"These are from another world" He repeated

"I will show you my world and your own" He place two finger on my forehead

_"Persus Jackson, HERO OF OLYMPUS" A man with black hair and bronze rocket shouted_

_I saw myself forging something and a kid with a mask whispering something in foreign languge_

_then I saw stan with a man in Red and yellow armor flying through the sky, Him hanging on to a kid my age swinging through the city discussing something and finally I saw a giant purple man with the same Golden gauntlet and Snapped but as he did stan open a portal and escape through it with the gauntlet he had_

"You see now" Stan said

I nodded

"you will return to your world in the future, Then you will come to mine" He said and part of him turn to dust, He quickly hand me the stone

"The time stone, You have inside your quirk, the time stopper and the soul stone is now yours, My mission is complete" I stared at Stan and he smiled sadly

"the soul stone allow me to live on until I fufil my mission and you as well,The red stone is in the Scythe **you** created,Use them wisely"

"What happen to my world will happen to every other, Use your power with responsiblity, Excesior" His entire body turn to dust and he just faded

"and- Arakan, Arakan is everthing okay" everything went back to normal, time started to flow again

"Why is your eye glowing red" He asked me while trying to break me out of whatever kind of coma I am in but I can't get out

"AHHHHH" I screamed in agony and suddenly everything turned black again

***Class the next day***

Everyone in the class was chatting until Aizawa walked in

the whole class quiet down and looked at him

"where is Arakan" he asked the class

_Nezu please don't tell me you have him_ He pray to the gods

"Here he is" Nezu shouted

A Very diffrent Arakan came into view

"What happen to your hair" Midoriya asked

"I Dyed it"

"Nezu, Can you get Edgeshot" He asked Nezu who nodded and walked out

while he sat down and out of nowhere a crack was heard

"Nice to see you still have the reflex" Edgeshot said while entering the room

"You have my Uniform" Arakan replied back while holding the Kunai

"Here" He tossed a small bag at Arakan

"Nice"

"and here" He tossed him a line of smoke bombs and other stuff that got shoved into the bag

"Great"

"Nezu who is stan lee" I asked him determine to know who he is

Nezu turned to me with fearful eyes and walked up to me

"How do you know that name" He asked while shaking me

I stayed silent

"See me after school" He walked away trembling

"Alright, you all have to vote for a Class president"I slammed my head into the table

Everyone stared at me I raised up a middle finger for all to see

"I hate you Aizawa, why did you have to do this" I said and then prepare for whats to come

"DID SOMEBODY SAY VOTE" All might crash through the door and of course turns to me

"motherfucker" I muttered under my breath

"ARAKAN, MY GOOD BUDDY-"

"I'm not your buddy, fuck off" I scowled at him

"your inner Kaccan is showing" Midoriya whispered

"DEKU, YOU FUCK"He shut his mouth after a withering glare from Yagi

"YOU SHOULD TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE RULES OF THE HERO SOCIETY"

"I swear All might, you may be indestructible but I'll crank your pain recpeter sensetivity up so high you will be begging someone to kill you after I'm done" I glared at him

"DO AS I SAY, OH GOOD BUDDY GOOD PAL" He patted me on the back

"A hero must be **(I didn't quite catch this part)**" Arakan said while taking out his phone

"MY REVENGE"Mineta said as he plucked Arakan's phone out of his hand and threw it off to the side and a faint crack was heard

"..."

"You better hope that the phone isn't cracked" Arakan said coldly

"HEY WHO THREW THIS BROKEN PHONE DOWN HERE" A stranger shouted out

This may seem harmless but Mineta was about to be _fuucckkked_

Arakan calmly picked Mineta up aimed and just like the phone was yeeted off the side

"He's alive, probably" Arakan calmly replied as he sat down

"Isn't that a bit much for a phone" Midoriya asked Arakan

"I had that phone for 3 days max"He deadpanned at Midoriya

"But it's just a pho-"

"Dekiru Shut the fuck up" He lookes at All might who toss him a new phone

"And that is why I always have a back-up number 35" He started to play on his phone

"Well anyways, choose a Class president, you have until the end of the period and don't wake me up"

And at once people started to get people to vote for them

"I'LL BRING FUN TO THE CLASS"Mina shouted

"THAT WOULD BE UNACCPETABLE, I'LL HAVE ORDER IN THE CLASS AND SEVRAL NEW RULES"Ilda shouted over her

"THAT'S NO FUN" Mina pouted and as the class settle down people started looking at Arakan

Arakan who sensed it, looked up

"what" he looked around

"Do you want the position"Midoriya asked

"well I don't care if I get it, if I do, cool If I don't, oh well"He shrugged

"you know when you are in battle, you have this kind of feeling around you"Toru said

"Yeah, everytime you deal with the enemies you have this kind of very dangerous vibe and I saw people just pass out" Jiro told everyone

"It's called Focus and Bloodlust" I replied calmly

"huh" the class spoke as a whole and I looked at Aizawa and All might

"If you want" All might said as if he read my mind

and Aizawa is asleep

"Focus is a skill I learned-" I was cut of by some snickering

"**and now onto bloodlust**" He glared at Katsuki who look like he shit his pants

"anyways Focus allow me to understand things at a ridculous speed without a quirk for that" I told everyone

"Midoriya's focus is on Quirks while mine is on weapon and combat scenario and combine with my time ability it is dangerous but people have their own focus some greater than other and you have to train for it, However since Combat Pro-hero are always fighting or patroling they will devolep these focus" I told the class

"Bloodlust is great skill" I said and many people perk up at that

"If you want people think you are a villan" I said and people sweatdropped

'then why do you use it' they all thought to themself

"people who is immune Bloodlust can either use it or have been expose to large doses of it on a regular basis, and what it basically does is it freezes people up so it's good for combat, not so good if you want to calm people down from a near death situation" I told everyone and let them pick their President and vice President, and then proceeded to vote for Midoriya to see him suffer

"HOW DID I GET 4 VOTES" I smirked

"Kashi wipe that smile off your face" Midoriya said

"Who" I asked

"Isn't it the name you girlfriend gi-" A ice shard appeared right next to his face

"Shut up"

"All might considering to retire soon"Aizawa said to break up the tension

"WHAT" Almost everyone yelled as me and Jiro cringed right after

_AIZAWA YOU KNOW HOW SENSTIVE MY HEARING IS_

However I was saved by Mirio

"ARAKAN HELP ME" He yelled as a large tentacle grab him and throws him out again

"A VILLAN HAS APPEARED" All might and the rest of the class rushed out but just as we got out All might was sent flying

"HOLY FUCK"I looked back at the tentacle monster

_I thought these only existed in hent- Fanfics_

I force myself against the wall before the monster could see me

"aizawa get them inside" I whisper to him

he nodded at me and started to usher the students to safety like he is in some shitty plot

I let out a sigh

_my scythe is still back in the hospital_

A very convenient random memory came back to me

_I rose my hand and right before my eyes the Scythe Appeared '_

_'reaper' I whispered and the engraving appeared_

"Necro" I shouted and the Scythe materialized right before me and I vaulted over the ledge

The monster looked at me before a creepy-ass smile appeared on his face

"OH NO ARE YOU LOST" he laughed as he sweeped at me expecting me to be a bloodstain in a few second

_Who the fuck is this creep... OH GOD NO_

I Tried to rush in but the many tentacles blocked both my view and my path

_I really hope this doesn't have an insane attack that kills_

I sweeped at the tentacles with my Scythe, cutting off mutiple 'limbs' of the creature and creating a gust of wind to reveal

_Amajiki don't you remmber your promise_

"AMAJIKI STOP" I screamed as he trys to smash me again

He hesaitated a bit before attacking me again

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE" I screamed as I dodge

He shrank back before

"I-I YOU DON"T K-KNOW EVERYTHING" He Screamed

"I KNOW ENOUGH, Now stop you are hurting everyone around you"

He looked at the carnage around him before fainting

I rush in to catch him

Police unit rush into the area

"SECURE HIM" A SWAT officer shouted and many of them tried to dove onto Amajiki, only to find themselfs stuck in mid-air

"Fuck Off" I blast them away with a 'shooing' gesture

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND DROP YO-" I formed a vaccum around his head

"You don't know anything about his so I will repeat myself" I responded as the many police unit look at the man who is clawing at his throat trying to get air into his lungs

"**Fuck off"** The man fainted and Nasomasa went up to him despite many of his fellow officer screaming at him not to

"really" He checked his pulse and then looked at me

"Sorry i was pissed and I have someone who's quirks can be devasting" I told him, he shurgged

"I still need to bring him in, Don't worry he's not getting arrested" He said cutting off my protest right after

"You will break him out anyways" he said as I raised an eyebrow

"Yes both legally and illegaly" we both laughed at that and then we turned to the shocked Police unit

"yours" I asked as he nodded

I tossed Amajiki at him and he suprisingly caught him with a grunt

"Don't rough him up too bad, It's not his fault" I said as he head back to where ever they came from with the shell-shocked polices

My spacial awarness came in

_female coming in rapidly 178cm above_

"AMAJIKI" Nejire Screamed as she crash into me

"OOF"I got kicked so hard I formed a god damn Crater

"IN WHAT WORLD DOES AMAJIKI HAVE THIS KIND OF HAIR" I Shouted at her before the pain kicked in

"Oh sorry Kachi"She said as I groan in pain

"My ribs, my arms and my stomach" I groaned at her

"WHY, WHY DOES FATE HAVE To BE So HRGH" I was cut off by a kick from Nejire

"Stop that" as she tries to kick me again, a notebook came out and hit me in the face

"Hero Analysis no 13"I read out loud

_this is midoriya's, ima just have a look_

I flip through the pages and saw the incredible detail and weakness displayed across the pages

_this is too dangerous, I am sorry midoriya but I have to do this_

I burnt the notebook to a crisp and then using the blue flames made sure there was nothing left

_Ah the healing finally kicked in_

I walked back to the room and sat back down

***later at midoriya's***

A knock was heard by midoriya

"Were you expecting anyone honey" Inko asked as she prepared katsudon

"No, but I think It's Arakan" Midoriya shouted from his room

another knock intruppted their conversation

"I WILL GET-" a crash was heard from his room

"IZUKU" Inko shouted hearing a faint I'm fine

She giggled as went to the door and heard two voices talking

"when she open the door, barge in and demand the money" One voice said

Inko barely covered her gasp

"You better keep a lookout you know that hero helper: Titanfall is surveying this area tightly"The other voice replied

"Your right" A scream and gasp resonated through the hallway before going silent

She opens the front door with a knife behind her back and sees Arakan with his hands on the two knocked out man

he looks up at her then looks back at the two man

"Wait I can explain" He said and starts to panic only to be cut off by laughter coming from the two Midoriyas

"Don't worry I know about your "secret"" She said as the man was tossed inside a police crusier and A girl showed up

"Hi Midoriya" Uraka waved and Arakan looked at Midoriya and then back at Uraka

"Bold moves, bold moves" and walked in, not bothering to hide the smirk at the two

"Anyways I need all of your notebooks" He said without hesitation

"Copies or-"He was cut off by Uraka entering and a sobbing Inko

"MY BABY, OH HOW HAVE YOU GROWN" said the sobbing inko and that was what broke Arakan as he stood to the side trying and failing to stop his laughter

"YOU FINALLY HAVE A GIRL AND A CUTE ONE" that made them both blush and Arakan was send to the ground with laughter

"I am going to die" Arakan stood up and tried to catch his breath but then burst out laughing again

this continued for some time then he said

"Ok so I need the originals" Midoriya popped up all of the sudden serious

"what why" He question the much taller and older boy

"Cause It's too dangerous, Imagine what happen if the villians get it" he reasoned with him

"But It like my lifes wo-" he was cut off

"I am going to destroy them but" He cut off a protest from midoriya

"I am going to copy them in a cryptic languge and you will understand it don't worry" Arakan told midoriya

Who with a sigh Compile everything in a box and handed it to Arakan

"Ok and have fun on your date" He said and rushed out the door

'ARAKAN" That was the best night Arakan ever had

**The next day**

"Your Presidents is Midoriya and Vice President is Yaoyoruzu, Yes the assitant is Ilda" Aizawa annouced before class ended and dimissed us, I was the first to get up and dragged Jirou and Kaminari outside and went to the band room

"why are we here" Jirou asked

"wait shit" I poked my head out and look at the room number

_god damn it, the cafeateria is so far away_

"Kaminari, go grab Yaoyuruzu and tell her to come here" I kicked him out and grabbed a guitar

"you gonna play?" Jirou asked confused which I don't blame her

"Just for now" I started City of angel and started to play along with the vocal

"Nice song" Yaoyoruzu said as she walked in with Kaminari

"Well I am about to tell you about myself" I told them

the moment that came out of my mouth, Kaminari tried to get up, failed and fell backward

Yaoyoruzu's eye had a gleam to it while Jirou didn't say anything but had a curious expression

**_This is going to start where I left off on the fill- chappie 8_**

_I was devasted after their death, they protected me for a year and taught me everything I should know_

_But their death made me to distance myself from everyone else, when we fought I fought without feeling and took their life without remorse, cause where ever they go it will be a better place than where we were_

_I did everything I did to survive and no one wanted to approach me and_ HE(**All for one**) _was very satisfiyed with me and kept on urging to use my own quirk to fight them, this broke me and I refused to do so and went on to rebel against him everytime I disobey him I was beaten down but I kept doing it_

_but as my 6th birthday came along, a girl came up and sat next to me despite everyone else urging her not to, she was the newest one that was kidnapped off the streets when she sat next to me she introduced herself, _

_"hi I am Rayla" She said and tried to get along with me but I kept ignoring her, but eventaully I give in and she became my friends and people were shocked, she was the on;y one that matched me in power and speed at that time and he was elastic, he made her use her quirk everytime to hurt me and kept telling her to kill me but she refused and we kept on doing this till my 8th birthday, on that day we were seprated by this man and I don't remeber what happened but I woke up 2 years later and was saved by all might_

I finally finished what I have to tell them and they were shocked

"Arakan that's horrible" Yaoyoruzu said, Jirou and Kaminari were shocked and just nodded

"I'm not as innocent as you think" I told them

"That is the past, now I look foward to the future besides, There's no use to remember the past if it's horrible" I said to them in an attempt to cheer them up

We all went to class and found everyone there,

"Everyone sit down homeroom is about to Begin" Ilda rushed in and said after we sat down

"Dude you are the only one standing"

"Damnnit"He sat down while ochako pat him on the back trying to comfort him

Midoriya then stood up and walked up to the front when Aizawa walks in

"I would like to-" he was intruppted by the door slaming open revealing Kosata who have black hair with a ponytail

"oh god fuck, why me, and why her" I shrink as much as I could

She search around the room causing me to shrink a bit more and Aizawa to smirk a bit more

"there you are" she rush toward me and crush me in a hug

"I sense three muderous intent" she stated and letting me go

I give a thumbs-up and after coughing up a alarming amount of blood, praise the other two who saved me

"Oh god that was painful" and right as I say that Rayla walks in

"Fuuuuuuuu"I whispered under my breath

"You two are taking the Exam now, Common" She said and then walked away

"...what" the class thought

"ALRIGHT TO THE TESTING SITE" Kosata shouted and ran off

Aizawa sighed and told eveyone to get up and go to the bus

***on ze bus***

Kaminari started to take out a magizine

"Guys wanna answer these question"he asked the class, there were 19 yes, 2 no, and one go fuck yourself

"Ok so the first question is, 'If the people you are with are in trouble would you save them'"

"Of course" Midoriya beamed

"DUH" Ashido shouted right next to me but Apologized as Jirou and I glared at her

Others agreed as well

"No" My voice cut through the noise like a knife, they all quiet downed and looked at me

"What, If I was with you guys, you should all be able to fight them off, even though I work for justice, It doesn't mean I am going to watch over you" I glared at them and said to them with no hesiatation

"But what if it was your friends" Hakugure shot back

"I...Perhaps" She started to smile

"Then we would all just need to be your friends" That one hit hard and reopen a old wound

Yaoyoruzu and Midoriya started to panic, Jirou faced-palmed and Kaminari was smacked by the two girls

"Oh, So thats why you asked huh?"I said with Edge clearly embedded

"Of course" She said without a care in the world

Rage coursed through my Vein

"Here I thought you people would be better than those other filth, Guess I was wrong, All you want is some benifit when you become my friend, right" I said with Anger, this time she noticed it

"n-no" She squeaked out

"Why then, would you be my friend if you ddn't know I was rich, That I wasn't Titanfall"I retorted as bloodlust started to leak out

Silence filled the bus, Tension started to build

"Alright calm down, we are here" Aizawa stated as he stood up

It might be unclear but he was clearly trying to resolve the tension while mantaining his teacher attitude

I was the first one off the bus and walked into the some what large building

"OK Arkan your up, Try not to destroy the entire city" Nezu's voice came from behind me

"So I can do anything?" I asked the hybrid behind me

"As long as Damge is kept to a minium" He said and went back into the observation room

"READY START" and a large amount of 3 and 2 pointers came toward me along with a minor number of 60 0-pointer

"ISN'T THIS A BIT UNFAIR" I shouted to Nezu

"YOU WANT MORE" He shouts back though It sound like squeaks

"OH HELL YES" I shouted back and more robots began to appear

***Others***

"Why isn't he doing anything"Ashido asked

"He's probably scared out of his mind"Mineta joked trying to ruin Arakan's reputation

"He's a bastard but he ain't a coward" Bakugo said to everyone else with a hint of... Respect?

Kosata just looks bored and taps Nezu on the shoulder

"Aren't you being a little bit, how should I say this..." She trailed off

_Harsh_ was the first word that came to everyone else's mind

"Easy" Nezu supplied

"Yeah, thats the word easy on him" Kosata asked him

A invisible **what** hanged over the classes head as they sweatdrop after hearing the conversation

"ISN"T THIS A BIT UNFAIR" Arakan shouted back up

"YOU WANT MORE" Nezu shouted back at him

"OH HELL YES" Was the response that they got

the moment Nezu's hand touch that button a large beam flashed from where Arakan was standing and oblitrate the many robots

"huh that worked awfully well"they heard Arakan say

"That might need some adjustment on the power level though"

And after that the rest of the robots get sapped by arakan taking their electrcity

"Couldn't you have done that in the first place" kaminari asked his fellow electrcity user

"I wanted to try out my new ultimate move" He replied

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO THE BUS" Nezu said

***On ze bus again***

"I have been wondering" Yaoyoruzu asked

Arakan rosed an eyebrow

"You are basically an orphan" She said

_Ow that one hit hard_

"how did you get money to come to UA" She finally finished off

Arakan was about to speak until he was cutoff by the 4 idiots

"HE IS A MERCENARY" Kaminari and Sero shouted out

"HE'S a MALE PROSTITUTE" Mineta shouted out

"HE'S A BODYGUARD, SO MANLY" Kirishma shouted out

"First of all, I used to until I took an arrow to the knee, Second, No you small grape perv, Third, yes but thats a side job" Arakan replied to each of them

"Then whats your job" They all asked

"Plot conv- Army instructor" Arakan finished off for them

"What was the first one" Ojiro asked

"Yeah It sounded like plo-" Mina was cut off by

**"me the author"**

Yes, him, putting some

***Camera spins to reveal a mountain worth of Flex tape and seal***

ok Alot of Flex shit to fix the plot holes

"What are we talking about" Mina asked everyone else

They Shrugged

**"Anime"** A voice said overhead

"Thank you mysterious voice" Mina said

***Camera reveal again the amount of flex seal and the author crying because of the cost***

**"My wallet"**

"Ay we back at school" Mina shouted and all of the student trudge home

"HEY YOU"

**Word 6,300**

**REVIEW**

**Signed _The Chaos 76_**


	12. USJ,torture included just saying

**Arakan**

"Everyone grab your hero outfit and meet me outside, Don't be late, Cause we are going on a Field Trip" Aizawa told us as he walked out

I was about to ask when a Small Box hit me in the guts

"YES IT WAS MADE IN TIME" I shouted out as I open the box revealing the new support Item

"That looks like a Plasma Harvester and why does it have a hole on top" Midoriya leaned in and Examine the device

"Thats cause it is ya Dunce and because I want to see if, you know, Futuristic shit" I smack the small device onto my wrists and examine them

"Why is it so heavy" Nezu Popped in

"ARAKAN ARE YOU HERE? ARA- oh there you are, Please come with me" He gestured for everyone else to move aside

I followed him all the way to His office

"What is it that these shielding have to go up" I said as I point to the now covered windows

Toshnori spins around in a Chair

"Ok, What is it now" I deadpanned

"I may have gotten distracted and now only have 1 hour left, for the hero course students" He sheepishly said to me and Nezu just faced palmed

"I healed you back up to 16 hours a day and THIS is how you use your time" I asked him

"Uh, You should calm down before you pop your vein" Nezu said

"Fuck, I can't deal with him anymore" I said as I went back to the classroom and grabbed my suitcase

_So much time wasted because of a fucking idiot_

Little did I know what is going to happen, If only just a little bit late, I could have not killed and no one would be hurt

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone was standing in front of the bus, Either in their hero outfit or UA gym clothes waiting for Arakan

"**Hey guys"** A slightly distorted voice grabs their attention

A cloaked figure in black approached them, He took off his hood and mask

"It's me" He waved

"HOLY COW, THAT IS A COOL OUTFIT" Half the class screamed

Arakan's Hero outfit was designed to be stealthy and suits almost every situation

His mask were equipped with filters for water or poision and he had a voice alteration device that protects his identity

He had a half black and red scarf around his neck and padded White and black suit on his body which was Bullet-resistant and electric-proof and helps with absorbing impacts and burns, and is fused with Archil Crystal to be reinforced

He also have a belt filled with medical supplies, food and energy tablets as well as knifes, both for throwing and close combat

On his wrist were Plasma Harvester which is to power any electronics he have on him and underneath both of the wrist were the Hidden blades

All of this was covered with a black cloak, which is made out of Archil Nanites along with the hood

"Alright enough gawking, Get on the bus" Aizawa said snapping everyone out of their shock

"AH YES THE SEATING CHART, EVERYONE FORM A LINE" Ilda shouted for everyone to form a line

Arakan ignored him and went straight onto the bus

"ARAKAN, THAT IS NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD DO AS STUDENT ASSI- hmm" Ilda was snapped out of his rant as Midoriya tapped him on the shoulder

"N-not to b-burst your bubble but um" He pointed to the bus which was not what Ilda was thinking of

"foiled once again" Ilda Sulked as he got on the bus and once again Ochako patted him on the back

"So why do you have that scarf" Ashido asked Arakan as he sat down next to Ochako

He transformed the Scarf into the Scythe from before turning it back into a scarf and wrapping it around his neck

"WOAH, That's cool, How do you do it" Ashido asked him

"Plo-" Time froze as another person open the bus door and glare at Arakan, the only one not frozen

"**Don't you dare say plot** **Convenience**" He said

**"I will not come and fix the whole, pardox thing, and you will pay the cost"** He says after he step into the portal the appeared suddenly behind him

Time went back to normal  
"I use my own tech" Arakan replied to Ashido

There was comfortable silence after that

"Well who is the most powerful in the class" Kaminari asked not able to stand the silence

"well obviously there is Arakan but I don't know who the second will be-" Kirishma replied

"WHAT YOU MEAN, SHITTY HAIR, I'M OBVIOUSLY FIRST" Bakugo roared

I almost laughed hearing what he said

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT" He turn to me full of rage

"Do I need to remind you that I beat your ass, mutiple time" I told him

"And Bakugo will never be popular" Ausi popped into the conversation

"THE FUCK YOU SAY FROG FACE, I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES" Bakugo again roared popping off mini-explosions

"See" She croak

"Yeah it's kind of bad, when it's the fourth day of the school and everyone already knows that your attiulde is like a flaming garbge can" Kaminari said roasting bakugo

"How Vulgar" Yaoyoruzu said as the other students starts to argue and curses being thrown around like snowballs in a snowball fight

"But Funny" Uraka laughs at the ongoing situation and ends up leaning on Arakan who was asleep

"EVERYONE STOP ARGUING AND CURSING THIS INSTANT" Ilda not only shut the bus up but also woke up Arakan who looks somewhat agitated

"Hey Arakan" Midioriya shouted

"hmm"

"you awake"

"sure" he replied

"You tired" He asked

"Sure" Arakan once again replied

"Is Yaoyoruzu your type" Ashido asked before Midoriya

"Sure, wait what" This statment made almost the whole bus laugh and extremly agaitated Arakan

"Everyone settle down we are almost there" Aizawa annouced with a tired voice

***USJ***

"Wow this building is huge" Kaminari stated

"mhm no shit sherlock" Arakan said as the rest of the class stared at the large dome-shaped building

"Hello, Everyone" A femine voice rang out

"OH My GOD IT'S THIRTEEN/IT'S THIRTEEN" Both Uraka and Midoriya shouted out

and then proceed to fan-gasm over the fact that she is here

Arakan walk over to both of them

slapping Midoriya on the back of the head while just giving Uraka a light tap

"Ow, Why did you not give her the same treatment" Midoriya asked him

"Eh, didn't want to hit your girlfriend" the other teen responded

"Wha- wh-, S-she is not my girlfriend" Midoriya screamed out while turning into a tomato

"Mhm, karma bitch" He walked over to the Aizawa and Thirteen

"What are you doing kid, hea-" Thirteen begin but was stopped by Aizawa shaking his head

"He's not just a kid, He's _That_ Kid' Aizawa explained to thirteen

"Where's All might" Aizawa then asked

"Idiot used up all his time" Arakan responded

_Disturbance nearby, Contain many people_ The spacial awarness kicked in warning Arakan of the imminent danger

Arakan puts on his mask and proceed to move back toward the group

**"Aizawa, villans are infiltrating the USJ, deal with them"** Arakan told Aizawa

"**Thirteen defend the kids"** He hopped into battle or tried to but a black blur slam into him and send him flying

"HOLY SHIT" The class shouted

"Thirteen you heard him, defend the kids" Aizawa shouted and puts on his goggles

"But Aizawa-Sensei, you are better suited for stealth and one-on-one combat situation, not this" Midoriya told Aizawa panicking

Aizawa took a breath to calm his already frayed nerves

"You can't be a hero, if you are a one trick pony, Midoriya" Aizawa told Midoriya before actually jumping into battle with the villans

Luckly Aizawa didn't get smacked away as the black blur was nowhere to be seen

"Huh, these Pro-heros are getting more and more full of themself aren't they" The villan said as Aizawa lands in front of them

The Villan throw a punch in Aizawa's direction, not expecting that his stregth quirk is already erased

Aizawa then catch his hands and punch the villand in the stomache before pushing the villan back into the group giving him some breathing room

While that was Happening the Purple-mist form in front of Class 1-A

"Good morning UA students,Sorry for the interruption My name is Kurogiri and we are here to kill All might" The moment that Kurogiri finish his sentence Bakugou and Kirishma charged foward quirks ready

_Shit, I can't use my quirk because they are in the way_

"Hey, Get back here" Thirteen shouted at them as they were envoleped by the Purple-mist

She activated her Quirk

"Hgn, What a nusiance" Kurogiri groaned in pain as the black hole slowly started to pull him in

however he slowly started to form a portal which Thirteen noticed way too late and ended up costing her the back of her costume

"Now, Prepare yourself for the tourture and death awaiting for you at each Zone" Kurogiri stated with a bit more shine in the Yellow glow of his eyes

"Cause we are the Leauges of villan"He stated as the mist swept over everyone in the Hero course and portal started to open up underneath or above them

Only a selected few escaped and noticed the portal

**(Mountain Zone****)**

"EEEEEEEEEE" Jirou squeaks as she was transported to the moutain zone

As she lands, a group of Villain noticed her and started to move toward her

"Aw shit" She said and she quickly inch her earphone jack toward her boot

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She heard a scream behind her and turned around to see both yaoyoruzu and Kaminari fell to the ground behind her

"Aw man only three" One of the villiain complained

"Hey at least one is good looking" Another said

"Yeah let's kill the other two and then have some fun before killing her as well" Another one cheered

'Nah let's just killed the guy, maybe the other one is good for something" one of the female villain exclaimed while licking her lips

"Sure thing," The villains all cheered and started to move toward the three students

"Hey look, Our backup arrived" The Villain said as a person with an teared up cloak and glowing amber eyes

"Wait, that doesn't look like our back-up" one of the villain said as the new person charged toward him

"Aw shit" the villain transformed his hand into knifes to block his strike

"That's Arakan" Kaminari shouted in joy

"WE'RE SAVED" he cried out in joy but was cut short when the other villain split up to deal with the two groups

"Go fight" Jirou said as she started to blast short sound waves to slow down the villains

Yaoyoruzu made a steel Staff and quickly wiped out some of the villain

"Kaminari do something" the two girls shouted out in sync when they saw him just standing there

"I can't, If I shoot out my electricty, I will hit everyone" He told them as he dodged under the villain

"WELL I CAN CONTROL IT" Arakan shouted as the villain finally landed a hit on him

"No, We'll just use him as a stun gun" Jirou shouted back as she kicked him into a villain

Kaminari ,on instinct, released electricity and coating himself in it

"Huh, It worked, Don't worry I will take care of this myself" He said to the girls

"WELL TRY THIS FOR A CHANGE" Another villain with stretchy arm coated his hand in stone and launched it at Kaminari but luckily for him Jirou shot out a Sound wave destroying the rock and letting Kaminari do the rest of the work

"We have to get all the villain, Arakan isn't able to fight off 15 villain all at once" Jirou tells yaoyoruzu

Arakan however was dodging and slicing through the villain with ease, but fatigue was showing as his strike with his hidden blades is getting slower and slower as the villains used their quirks to drain his stamina quicker than he could stop them

"I have an Idea" Yaoyoruzu said as she suddenly created a huge blanket

"KAMINARI NOW" Jirou shouted as the blanket covered them

"INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK 1,000,000 VOLTS" Kaminari shouted as yellow electricity shocked everyone in the area

"Yaoyoruzu it worked" Jirou shouted in excitment

"Yeah I was hoping it would work" Yaoyoruzu said turning to face Jirou

Jirou grew flustered as she saw that the other girl's costume was completely destroyed

"Y-you n-need to fix your" She pointed at the area of damge

she looked down and nodded

"give me a second" They threw off the blanket and Yaoyoruzu started to make another costume

"DON'T LOOK" Jirou shouted to the two boys but was surprised to see another villain still standing and fighting Arakan who now had a the yellow electricity circling around him like a shield and fueling him, however the villain punch through the electricity and grabs Arakan by the throat

"Try something and he dies" The villain said as he start to make his way over

_Shit, think think_

Arakan look at his wrist and took a calming breath

Fuck

The Build up Plasma shot out piercing the villain's leg and stomache

"AHHHhugh" The villain loosen his grip on Arakan enough so that he could trasform his scarf and use his scythe to slice open the villain's throat

The villain collapsed onto the ground as blood starts to flood his throat killing him

Arakan turned back to te girls who was shocked at the body in the pool of blood

"We need to get going" He said with remorse in his voice

But not for the villain he just killed but for the two, who have to witness murder

They just nodded as he took the lead toward the central plaza, dragging a useless Kaminari behind them

**At te center**

"OH MY GOD" Jirou covered her mouth as she saw the state that their teacher was in

Aizawa was pinned under a creature with exposed brain, they can only see muscle on his right elbow, his other arm is crushed and pinned to his back in a painful position and the Villain with hands is laughing like a manic

"Maybe if I kill one of the kids... Yeah I want you to hear the pained scream of the students you failed to save, Nomu pin his head down" The Hand villain order the brute

Making the brute smash Aizawa's head into the ground making a crater, Blood flys everywhere

"Ah, yes three Students right in front of me, let's take you first" He stepped toward Asui and reached out to the frozen students

"After all Ladies First" He almost made contact when a force intervened

"No, you fucking don't" Arakan Said as he reached out and kicked the man away

"RUN" He order the three behind him

"Ahh, a minion" The villain moved foward but was stopped when Kurogiri appeared beside him

"I'm sorry Shigaraki but one of the Students escaped, Heros are bound to come" Kurogiri Apologized to the now identified and furious Shigaraki

"If you weren't my ride home, You would be dead already" Shigaraki said as he furiously scratched his neck

The nomu looked at Arakan and tilted it's head

"Nomu Crush him" Shigarki ordered

Frost started to appear on the side of Nomu

"What the fu-" Shigarki was interrupted by the Glacial amount of Ice covering Nomu one side and the White flames burning Nomu on the other

"Got the mother fuc-" Nomu Broke ou of the ice and started to regenerate the other half

Arakan rised his Scythe just in time to block the several strikes made by the beast, not giving him a chance to counter-attack

Arakan slowed time down to the point he could match the beast and kept it there, Draining his reserves incredibly fast

The Beast Screeched as Arakan Sliced off limbs and opened up cuts with his scythe and Quirk but there was no use as the Nomu just kept on regenrating

The fight lasted for 5 minutes until Arakan Planted his scythe into the nomu's brain and Drag Aizawa away from the beast

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE" All might had arrived just on time to block the attack Nomu aimed at the two exhausted heros

"beat his ass All might" Arakan said before carrying Aizawa to the central plaza before fainting out of blood loss and quirk overuse

**(everything goes as it did in anime and now)**

**Arakan**

I woke up with a sore back and All of my damage, however I feel extremly tired

i also tried to sit up but a hand stopped me from doing so

"You need your rest Arakan" I heard an elderly voice said from right next to me

I turn my head to see both recovery girl, All might and Naomasa standing right next to me

"So, Everyone's safe" I asked All might and he nodded

"Good, Don't want their death on my conscience" I turned to Naosama

"I assume you found the body" I asked him without a trace of remorse

"Yes, But that's not what we are here for" Naosama then asked me about the beast and What happened

"Well the beast, is a creation of All for one" They grimaced

"However he did create them before the attack that damaged or possibly killed him, So I don't know if he is still alive" We all look at each other and knew that if he came back we would need everything to hold them off

"anyways, We know what happened with the body and all, School is canceled for this week, Enjoy the Rest" All might then transformed and walked away with Naomasa

A ringing came from my Left and I turn to see my clothes and phone

_I am not staying in here_

I then changed cloth and silently left the hospital

**_Alien Queen_**

_U have time to go shop with Class 1-A girls?_

**_You_**

_Ashido? Is that you?_

**_Alien Queen_**

_Who else? Some kind of weird stalker_

**_You_**

_Perhaps, IDK How do you have my number_

_**Alien Queen**_

_Doesn't matter, Do u have time_

**_You_**

_No_

I then shut off my phone, Sighed and went back home with a eerie feeling

...**Can this be the transition**

Ahh, yes finally back home

I prepared to kick open the door, and get on with the day

Aaaand the light was on...

Probably my dumbass, who forgot to turn them off

I open the door to see yaoyoruzu, Midoriya, And Nejire

I slowly closed the door to sneak away

"Going somewhere" I looked behind me

"No" I looked to the left

"no" I looked to the right

"NO, Down here" I looked down

"Heyo" Mirio was there

"I hate you" I told him before kick opening the door reavealing my already revealed self

"Kachi" Nejire shouted as she stood up and dived toward me

I ducked as she sent herself outside and I locked the door

the other two in the house snickered as the door broke anyway, I glared at her

"You are replacing that door" I told her before facing the other two

"So, Arakan I never knew you had a cat" Yaoyoruzu said as she pet a white British Shorthair

And that kid is what happen when you tick off Aizawa, He makes you memorize cat species

"I don't-" I responded

_Portal opening just outside_

_13 cm away_

_Projectile emerging_

"GET DOWN" I told everyone as the side of the house exploded and the impact send me and Nejire flying ,Mirio appeared and catch Nejire while I hit the floor just infront of the portal

"What, how did the villain know" Midoriya dropped into a rough fighting stance as Yaoyoruzu produced a bo staff while Nejire and mirio prepare to use their quirks

"We are not done with you yet, Arakan" two pairs of hand grabbed me and dragged me through the portal

"ARAKAN" Was all I heard before dissappearing into the darkness of the portal

When I emerge I was in a place that resemble a bar and two hands behind me put me on my knee and something snaps itself onto the back of my neck

"sentient Nomu Experiment 4588, the only one that survived the All might attack. and it looks like it worked too" Shigarki walked in front of me and put his hand on my right arm but then pull away

"I think I am going to let the others have some fun before I do" He said as he steps away

A man step up to the plate

"this is for my brother" A punch landed on my face and another then another

This went on till he was wailing on my face without pause, blood flew everywhere and flowing from my face until he was tired and decided that he had enough fun

"Someone else get this bastard" he said as he went back to the sideline

"Ooo, This is time I can commit even more mortal sin" A femine voice came from behind me

A sharp sound hits my ear before pain flare up from my knee, the sharp object, Most likely a knife pulls itself out

and stabs into my stomache, tears it to the ribs and the woman giggles before pulling it out and leaving me to bleed out

Shigraki walked back in front of me

"Too bad I am going to make you an example for the others, otherwise you might have lived and brainwashed" He said as he puts his hand on my arm once again and the skin started to flake and cells die one by one, sending immense pain through my body

"I am going to make you the example of what would happen when you fight against us" The skin fall away revealing muscle and bones slowly turning into ashes, and my rage grew at his smile, His horrid smile

"And when I am done with you" He tighten his grip around the area of damge and starts to pull, this time there was no pain, the nerve cells were already destroyed

"I am going to do this to everyone you ever loved, and I am going to make your life hell" He rips my arm from the socket and tosses it to the side where the villains watched with sick fascination

But his words angered me, His smugness, But most impotantly **Why do I know that smile**

A memory came flashing back

_We will make your life hell _**(A/N Go back to chap 2)**

_I am going to make your life hell_

Their faces merged and My rage burst out blasting everyone in the area back, I will not tolerate this

Shadows from everywhere rushed to me cover my body and started to replace my arm

**_Rise my son, Rise the Primortal_**

**_All hail the new Berseker Primortal of shadows, Reality, time,karma, Soul, Eclipse, Justice, and universe_**

"What the fuck" Shigaraki said as he stared at me

**(Shigaraki POV)**

It only took us a day to found out who he was, Thanks to sensei and boy do I have the plans for him

"Kurogiri, I think he's there now, Open it up" I told my caretaker Kurogiri

Though I might not admit it, I think of kurogiri as my second father and I love him deeply, even though he annoy me sometimes

I still think sensei is the best, I respect him and what he has done for me and I would do anything to satisfiy his wish

As the portal opens another minion fires off his rocket quirk and we hear a explosion

"Drag him through" Two minion drag the kid through and placed the Quirk suppressant onto his neck

"sentient Nomu Experiment 4588, the only one that survived the All might attack. and it looks like it worked too" I said as he was dragged through

I felt disgust and hatred the moment, I saw him

_No Kind of nomu should be out of control even though, It is sentient, Sensei helped it as well, So why isn't it __obedient_

I put my hand on his arm and was about to disintegrate but I decided that was too good for him

"I think I am going to let the others have some fun before I do" I walked away and sat on a bar stool as I saw the brother of the only dead minion walk up

"This is for my brother" I started to grin as this is going to be interesting, Even though they were twins, his brother had a affinity for electricty, and so did he but while his brother can control electricty and put his stats for defensive and attack while he purely put his stats into Power

I watched as he threw punches into the kids face and he quickly begin to wail on the kids face, Blood flew everywhere

His hp is going down quick which is sad but the sight was beautiful

"Someone else get this bastard" The man walked to the side tired but satisfied

"Ooo, This is time I can commit even more mortal sin" A woman stood right behind him

She produced a knife from her skin and stabs through it's knee before ripping it out and stabbing it into his stomache and tears the knifes through the skin and all that stuff to his rib, kept it their for a few second and rips it, she giggles before stepping off to the sidelines

_Sick fuck, heh at least it suffered for helping god damn All might, Holy shit his Hp is dropping fast, If I don't do this he might just die and I won't get to have any fun_

I walked back up to him and admired his ravaged form

"Too bad I am going to make you an example for the others, otherwise you might have lived and brainwashed" I said as I put my hand on his arm and the magic happened

"I am going to make you the example of what would happen when you fight against us" I smiled smugly at his pained expression, It was fun to hurt him, Fun to see him so powerless, I feel so **Powerful**, Is this what sensei felt when he took quirks?

"And when I am done with you" I tighten my grip on his exposed muscle and started to pull on the arm

""I am going to do this to everyone you ever loved, and I am going to make your life hell"" I ripped his arm off and threw it to the villains watching the whole thing go down, I feel so powerful over him, So powerful over a useless kid, SO powerful over a Freak

I grinned at the thought of what I am going to do next to the Ambered eyed freak

A sudden Force collided with my body, lifting me off my feet and threw me back a few meter, which snapped me out of my daydream

"What the fuck" I looked at the kid who's body was covered in shadow and he had a shadow arm

_This wasn't part of his power_

And what was horrfiying was that he stared at me

Now normally that wouldn't unerve me but what did was that instead of an amber eye and another colored eye,

I was looking at a dark purple into black with white flecks, And the center was just a void, I can't read what he is thinking

He's motionless but his eyes were just dead, As if we had already killed him

_He wasn't suppose to be like this,_ He_ is just suppose to be a side charcter for the plot, not some kind of secret super boss!_

Then the horrible scene came along, The groud morph into spikes shoot out from underneath our other members

People who weren't impaled suddenly start to age until they were nothing but corpses, Me and kurogiri looked on as more and more people died

Some got arms torn off then beaten to death by their own arm, Some get impaled in non-leathal area and left out to suffer and die, the rest were aged to point where they were skeleton, Most were crushed or dismembered by shadows.

"k-kurogiri s-s-s-send h-h-him b-back" I shook Kurogiri as he stares on in what I assume is horror

"SEND HIM BACK" I shouted into his ear and the kid noticed us and start to fly toward us with obvious intention to kill

"KUROGIRI" I screamed as Kurogiri snaps out of it and send him back to where we got him

We looked around the place, there was blood everywhere, Arms and body parts laying around, A few groaned as they bled, others stare in horro at their partner's corpse or dismembered body parts before dying

Me and kurogiri were villain and we have seen our fair share of brutality but this was on another level

This was a masscare and we can't handle it

We the villains, Horrified by the action of what seems to be a hero

I felt sick... I need to see sensei... I need his help to beat this monstrosity

**(Arakan POV)**

I felt infinite power flow through my veins, I felt invincble and the Villains in my sight anger me

My sight goes red as I used my newfound power to tear them to shreds or just give them my fair share of pain, Just what they did to me

With rage coursing through my veins I controled whatever I could make them pay, After all I am the primortal of justice and karma

"KUROGIRI SEND HIM BACK" I heard a shout

_I thought all of these bastards are either dying or dead, guess not_

I charged in the direction of the voices and I felt my body tumble through space and time right before getting to them

I get my bearing and stop myself before hitting the ground and I look around with rage

I see a crying Yaoyoruzu, the girl I found myself to love but unable to tell her, and My other three friend. a panicking Nejire, an horrifed Midoriya and a worried Mirio

I feel the rage leave my body and the whole system come crashing down, I felt tired as I shot them a small smile

Before I could do anything, everything goes black,

_But at least they are safe_

**(1 hour ago at Arakan's house)**

"ARAKAN" Yaoyoruzu and Nejire shout as he was dragged through the portal

the portal shut off before any of them can drag him back

"NO" Yaoyoruzu screamed as the portal shut off, Tears falls as she stared at the spot where the portal was

"no" she said much more quiet

everyone was silent, not much could be said after all their close friend have been taken

Nejire walk up to the sobbing yaoyoruzu and comforts her before giving her a embrace trying to get the girl to calm down

Mirio was frustated at how he couldn't do anything despite being the top of the best three

Midoriya was trying to think why the villains would know Arakan's address

"We need to call the police and a hero" Midoriya said as he fished out his phone and quickly got All might on the phone

while Mirio is calling sir nighteye and Nejire is calling The Japanese police for extra support

"HELLO, YOUNG MIDORIYA, WHAT IS IT YOU NEED" All might said in a cheerful voice

"Arakan was kidnapped BY VILLAINS and we don't know where he is" Midoriya said as quickly as possible and as calm as possible though the panicking undertone was heard by All might

Silence occured between the two

"ARAKAN WAS KIDNAPPED BY VILLAINS" All might exclaimed and a whoosh was heard before Midoriya heard the call ending

"I got All might to come" Midoriya informed the rest who were too worried to wonder why he had All might on speed dial

"Sir nighteye said he will look into this but he is unable to come" Mirio told the others as he popped in the room

"How bout yo-" mirio turned to look at an agaitated Nejire who was still on the phone

"I TOLD YOU, MY BEST FRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED, BY VILLAINS" She screamed into the phone with no patience for the usual bullshit

The operator tried to say a response but Nejire quickly shut him up

"GET RYUKU ON THE PHONE NOW, OF COURSE I KNOW HER, I AM HER SIDEKICK, ASK HER FOR NEJIRE" She raged before A faint femine hello was heard

"THANK GOD RYUKU" Nejire cried to Ryuku

"What is the matter Neji-" Ryuku was interrupted by Nejire which don't happen often, letting her know something bad has happened

"ARAKAN WAS KIDNAPPED, BY VILLAINS" A similar pause between the two was heard before she said

"I am on my way" and the call ended

They waited several minutes worrying what the villains might do to Arakan and where he is

But just as they were about to leave, a portal begin to form again

A bloodied Arakan flew out of the portal and right himself just before his impact with the ground

"Arakan" Yaoyoruzu asked to see if it was really him

He turn and they gasped seeing his normally diffrent colored eye looking like a swirling galaxy

The moment he saw them his natrual eye color came back and he had a small smile before fainting

They looked on as the shadow dissappeared from his stomach and arm revealing a scar reaching from his stomach to his ribs

All might arrived just after along with Ryuku and they looked in confusion at the now present Arakan

"I thought-" All might was interrupted by Ryuku who start to ask what happened

"He just popped out of the portal, And then he fainted" Nejire told the Pro-Heros what had just occured

"Hmm,I will bring him to Recovery girl and we'll see what had happened, All might go and get some work done so you can be there for the diagnosis" Ryuku said as All might nodded and rushed off to fight crime and hopefully see Arakan recover

**(Awful lot of transition don't you think)**

Class 1-A was back but one person was missing

"Sheesh, what do you think Arakan is talking about this time with Nezu" Jirou asked as they waited for Arakan to show up

Yaoyoruzu who overheard put her head down to try and ignore the thoughts of what had happen and what they did to Arakan

Midoriya rustled his wing in discomfort

_So they don't know,_

The Door slammed open revealing a very disgruntled Aizawa

"take your seats" He ordered the class

They were all confused as to why he is acting so cold

"Where is Arakan" Kaminari piped up, Asking the question that everyone was thinking but to afraid to ask

A glint entered Aizawa's eyes as he frown

"Don't interrupted me Kaminari" Aizawa glared at him as he slink down back into his seat

"Anyways, Arakan sustain a injury and is unable to partake in todays lesson" He said with a scowl

"and you, as a class have another battle to fight" The class tense up at this

"ANOTHER VILLAIN ATTACK, OH NO WITHOUT ARAKAN WE'RE DOOMED" Mineta shout out in despair

Aizawa ignored him but give him a slight glare as a warning

"The Sports festival is coming up" He informed everyone

"Now get to work, go to page 45 of your textbook" Aizawa ordered the class not wanting to explain further

**(I am not just jamming transition into one chapter cause I forgot for the other chapters)**

**15 min earlier**

"This is bad" Recovery girl said to the other pro heros

"What is going on with him" Nezu asked worried for Arakan's health

"That's the thing, I don't know" Recovery girl exclaimed baffled at his condition

"His quirk factor went from 5 to 2 during that hour, And he seems almost perfectly fine" Recovery girl told everyone

They look at the beside the quirk factor only the blood level and weight was strange for his age nothing else seem out of the ordinary

"what about his scar" Ryukyu asked

"that looks lik a knife wound" Recovery girl answered that question

They all looked at Arakan in sadness

"Is it me or did he get hotter" Ryukyu blurted out

they all stared at Ryukyu

"I know you had thing for children bu-" All might said but was cut off by Ryukyu pointing to the Monitor where his temperture was increasing

"Oh" They said as Arakan burst into flames and then tendrils of flame reached outward

"WHAT WAS THAT" All might shouted as he pulled everyone back from the flare

"Holy shit, HE HAD THAT" Ryukyu screamed as she back away

"Look at his arm" Recovery girl said

they turn their attention to his arm now exposed

"his right arm is made of shadows" Ryukyu said

"but It felt solid when I was testing him" Recovery girl stated

They all looked at him in silence

"let's get back to class, Recovery girl please inform us on his condition" Nezu said as he walked out

The pro-hero looked at Arakan one more time before leaving, Aizawa the most frustrated as his condition wasn't logical at all

**(Still stuffing)**

Aizawa was snapped out of the brief flashback when Yaoyoruzu approached him

"Yes, yaoyoruzu" Aizawa said assuming that she is done with her work

"How is Arakan" she asked

_So she knows about it_

"To be honest with you, I don't know" He told her

"Everything about it is not logical, at all" He said

"Go back to your seat, I will inform you when he wake up" Yaoyoruzu nodded and head back to her seat

"AHHHHHHHHH" A scream echoed through the hallways and everyone looked out side

"Shit" Aizawa rushed out and into the infirmary

Arakan was awake but he was screaming as electricty arched off of him

"Calm down" Aizawa screamed at him and he did

Somehow, The now awaken Arakan was really awaken as his eyes are once again changing colors until it landed on a pattern resembling a galaxy

"What happened" He asked Recovery girl

"I don't know, I was doing check-up on him and he started to murmur a name, Nyx or something, Then he exploded into flame and electricty, I was lucky that I went back to get my tools for the other check-up" Recovery girl exclaimed

Arakan looked at the two just beside him and spoke

"I am not suppose to be here" He said in a serious tone

"Wha-" Aizawa was shocked at what he is saying

"I am from another dimension, Not of this one, I was the Son of Nyx and Chaos and I was a primortal, I was killed and transported here, to be kept safe until I had enough power to return by my father, the current chaos, I was supposed to be the next Chaos prophesied by the great Chaos himself" He told them all

"The other me, The one made for your dimension would only know of a strange power that overcome him when a strong emotion comes, DO NOT I repeat under the utmost importance can you tell him, But DO NOT tell him just for shits and giggles, I would lent him of my power, but be warned, If you don't heed my warning... my unfathoamable power would be realeased and will destroy not only this dimension and timeline itself as well" The galaxy eyed entity told the pro-heros

"how do we know this is real" Aizawa asked

The galaxy eyed entity looked at him with his emotionless eye and Aizawa felt something changing

"wha-" He felt something greater than he was, with more purpose and more power

Aizawa then stood up and nodded at the entity, and looked over to Chiyo telling her that he is what he say, he is another being more powerful than them and asked him

"What shall we call you, cause Arakan 2 isn't exactly a great name"

The entity thinks it over before looking at him dead in the eye, showing him the void of his eye

"Call me... **Void**" he said before his body slump back into the bed

"holy shit I had the weirdest dream..." He looks around at the other pro-hero than at his Shadow arm

"..." Arakan merely stared at his arm and use ice to cover it

"Eh, works for me" He jumps out of bed and head toward class

"Wait, I need to do check-up" Recovery girl scowled as He just walks away ignoring her

"At least he had his pants on" recovery girl muttered as she went back to her work and Aizawa left the infirmary thinking about voids words

Arakan open 1-A's door and walked in

"...Dude where's your shirt, and that is a nasty scar" Kirishma asked him

"my shirt is right..." He looks down and grimace

"Fuck, Must have accidently burned it off" He said as he head out

or tried to as the moment he turned around he saw Aizawa

"you are going to go around school without a shirt, as your punishment for sneaking out of the infirmary" Aizawa stated

"Oh fuck you" He scowled and went to his seat and sat down

"Have you seen him, He is ripped" Ashido whispered to Hakugure

"You know I can hear you right" Arakan deadpanned

"So what" Ashido asked

"..." Arakan can't find a argument

_Girls are girls, but at least I don't have to deal with it_

**And the day goes on**

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for those who followed and fav this stories**

**REVIEW Please**

**Signed** _**TheChaos76**_


	13. A mystery, Overhaul and Bad news

**I am going to start another Story, No this one is not abandoned. I will try to balance all this so yeah**

On the very next day, Arakan decided to walk to school. well, Not all the way, only because the last stop was being repaired, anyways

Arakan walks by an alleyway listening to music and heard screaming, people walked by without paying any attention all though a few kids flinched or paused before walking off, shaking their head or laughing

He looks down the hallway out of curiosity and sees a group of people, shorter than him, kicking something with all of their strength

he was going to walk away, thinking they were kicking some trash when he heard them yell out

"Take that you quirkless bitch, try defending you stupid whore friend now" The person yelled and the group laughed

_**Beat their ass**_ Void said in his mind as he took out his earbuds and started to walk down the alleyway while putting on a black mask that he kept from his hero outfit

"hey asshole" He said out loud making them look at him

"What do we have here" Arakan asked the group of kids as he stop in front of them, glaring down at them

the leader grinned and pointed to two girls the same age as them and giving one of them a slight nudge with his foot

"A little quirkless runt, punched me the other day because of her little whore friend, Now I'm teaching her a lesson on why she shouldn't mess with us" He said arrogantly with a large grin

"Wanna join, we could hurt them and no one will know, It will be fun" He said while his friends laughed

A brief glint of anger passed through Arakan's eye though he did not show it in any physical way

"Now, If you are some goody-two this whore" He said kicking the girl in the guts

"move along if you don't want your ass beat" The Arrogant kid said while making his hands turn into a knife and sneering at Arakan

"I'm going to show this bitch why you don't mess with the GREAT-" He was about to strike when a hand grabbed his han- er knife

"Who said i wanted to join you, And who said you could hurt them" Arakan said, His voice was stone cold

"WHY YOU-,UGH, LET ME GO, YOU CRAZY FUCK" The kid tried to free his hand and without any hesitation, Arakan raised his hand and punched the blade, bending the metal, forcing the kid to deactivate his quirk.

"AGHHHHHHHH" The kid shouted in pain, now holding his bleeding and unatrually bent hand while Arakan looked at the rest of them

"A weak will makes a weak blade" He said as he turn to the girl while the group helps their leader up

"w-what, w-wh-why are you helping us, w-wh-wh-what... what are you going to do to us" The girl in front asked

She was badly beaten with a little bit of blood on the floor beside her, the other girl looked worried for her ,even in the shade, that can be seen

"You, YOU BASTARD." Their leader screamed at Arakan who now turned back to face them

"oh what do you want now" he said irritated

_That girl have the making of a hero, while these... tch_

"TAKE HIM ON, USE YOUR QUIRK, MAKE IT HURT" The leader commanded his little lackey while backing off, escaping while his minions attack

"Take this" Another guy stepped up from the group and punched Arakan directly in the stomach

He punched several time, trying to hurt Arakan while the grouped look on with shock that this stranger was able to take on all his attack

Arakan stood there and took it without any indication that he was hurt,even after the boy was finished and panting.

"you are weak, you take pleasure in hurting other because you are weak... Foolish" he said as he kicked him in the stomach, lauching him back to his little groupe, knocking several of them unconscious

"I don't fear you" A silver head boy charged with a small glow in his hand

"Then you are braver then most who face me, but you will be beat like them" Arakan said as he deflect his attack into the brick wall beside him leaving a little crack and broke the kid's nose before knocking him out and kicking him to the side without hesitation, all in a second

"le-let's get out of here" one of the kid said and ran out, some took off without looking behind and leaving behind their group. the braver ones, took their time to get their friends and leave

He turned back to the girls to find out that the one taking the brunt of the damdge has fainted

"Shit" Arakan hissed as he took out his phone and tapped the flashlight button

Now with the light illuminating the area he could clearly see the damge

**_Holy fuck they are salty _**Void said as a knife came hurling towards them, however before Arakan can stop the blade a tenril of shadow rose up and caught the blade

"Shit" he heard someone hiss before the pitter patter of footsteps indicating that they had ran away

He quickly turned his attention to the injured girl who had basically no protection in the cold, Her uniform is ripped and from the looks of it broken bones and internal bleeding, any more and it would have killed her if not that then the hypothermia would

"These mother fuckers' Arakan hissed as He took off his Hoodie and tries to put it on the injured girl

"S-Stop" the other girl said as she steps in front of the girl

"What are you doing" She asked looking at Arakan who stared at her

"I am HELPING you friend, now move aside" He said as he carefully put his hoodie on the girl and use his quirk to summon a large fire to try and stave off hypothermia

"Are you friends with her" He asked the girl next to her, She shook her head

"I'm not friends with Akemi," She told Arakan

Arakan lift Akemi up and put her into a bridal carry and knelt down

"hop on" He said

"W-What" The girl said as she backed away

"I need someone who can idenify the attacker without the whole half dead part, now hop on" He said

She did what he asked and they blasted off at a insane speed

After a minute they arrived at UA's gates

"UA ID detected" A robotic voice said as it let them in

"RECOVERY GIRL" Arakan shouted at the top of his lungs after locating the infirmary and kicking down the door

"JESUS" Recovery girl said as she stared at Arakan who stared back

"...Put her on the bed" Recovery girl ordered

He did

"i'm going to take care of her, you are going to tell me what happens, oh yeah turn around" Recovery girl told Arakan as she examine the wounds

"Give me her phone" Arakan said,

"oh," recovery girl unlocked Akemi's phone before handing Arakan her phone

_Dialing number, please wait_

"Akemi, what are you doing, It's already school time. Why are you calling me" A femine voice came through the phone

"Hello, I am assuming this is the mother of Akemi. Am I correct" Arakan said as he glanced at the other girl who watched in fasination at recovery girl doing her thing

"Who is this, What did you do to my poor girl" The mother's voice became urgent and worried

_**Oh, good they **__**acutally**__** care **_Void said, Arakan ignored him

"Don't worry, I am not going to harm your daughter, however-" Arakan was going to continue but he was cut off

"DID YOU KIDNAP MY SWEET BABY GIRL" The mother scream through the phone stunning him for a few seconds

"No, You got it all wrong, Now tell me, Have your daughter come home hiding something" He asked the mother

"Uh, yeah, she has been acting strange. covering parts of her body and hiding in her room,: The mother told Arakan

"That's because her male classmates has been abusing and hitting her" Arakan said, his voice monotone

A few moments of silence passed

"WHAT, WHERE IS SHE RIGHT NOW" The mother screamed

"Beside me in UA high, being treated" Arakan said

"Wait UA!?" The mother exclaimed

"yes and I am a UA student," Arakan told her

"oh thank god, I am heading there right now" She hung up and Arakan place the phone onto the desk beside the unconsous girl

He then open up his own phone and started to search the name Ameki, Since it sounded familiar to him

**_Death of Ameki_**

_School girl was found dead near the... She was brought back to life after a few hour by her own quirk but was shaken_

_The fuck, She died then came back to life but suffered from something during that progress. And she does seem to have a Quirk so that doesn't match up._

Arakan let out a heavy sigh

_Guess I have to pick up THAT idenity again_

He stood up and made his way to the door, going to class to not worry anyone

"Ghost" a voice called out

Arakan stiffened but turned toward the voice

"Kai" He greeted the man coldly

"Aw come on, We known each other for 4 years" The man walked out of the shadow

**Kai ****Chisaki**

**Alias: Overhaul**

**Quirk: overhaul, Able to destroy and absorb anything the user touched with their hand, The user will gain quirks along with the material**

"I want nothing to do with you" Arakan growled at him preparing to start a fight right there

_There is three people right behind me, If I attack he is going to do the same, I may be able to hold him off by myself for backup but to fight him and do that is basically impossible_ Arakan was nervous, He had never been as nervous as he is now before

_**Hold on, I've got this **_Void stated before Arakan felt a presence leave his mind and a humaniod behind Kai was made

Kai felt something cold grip his head, before taking his gloves off

"_**Put your fucking hands up if you don't want a spike going through your worthless head"**_ The Shadow threatened Kai, Who sighed and swiped his hand

The hand went through the shadow

_The fuck, I thought for sur- THE ILLNESS, I must perfect my work, the illness is growing stronger_ Kai's eyes widen at the event before steeling himself

"Kurogiri, Get me out. I will get you next time," He growled at the shadow as a purple portal appeared behind him and he walked through

Arakan relaxed before the shadow melted and returned to where it used to be and the presence came back into his mind before the feeling disappeared, And a wave of fatigue hit him

_**Sorry about that, Gotta scare him off**_ Void apologized to Arakan

_Could you have shot off a spike through his skull though_ Arakan asked Void

"Arakan, Go to your seat" Aizawa cut off his thought process

Arakan blinked before realizing he was there already and headed to his seat

"Tommorow is your big day, It is the sports festival, So get a good night's sleep, You are going to be National television" Aizawa said looking at everyone

And he stared at the shadow arm that Arakan still had

"We are going to the Support course to get you a prosthetic" He said as he wrapped his capture gear around Arakan who glared at him but didn't do anything as Aizawa knocked on the metal door of support course

A muffled Explosion came from the studio and they both look at the smoke coming from under the door

"we gotta back up" Arakan told Aizawa as he dragged himself and Arakan back

**BOOM**

The door flew off the hinge and off into the distance

"See" Aizawa rose an eyebrow

"HATSUME, HOW DID YOU BLEW UP THE DRILL" Power loader looked at the door in disbelief

"She blew up a dr-, Wait you can blow up a drill?" Arakan glanced at the space where the door use to be in confusion

"I have no idea" power Loader mumbled as he threw out the drill

He stared at the two infront of him

"So soon?" He glanced at Arakan's shadow arm

"I mean, Can't have people freaking out" Arakan replied with a shrug

"Plus he dragged me here" He nodded his head toward Aizawa

"What for, He told me you needed a prosthetic but why, you have one" Power loader whined as he was dragged back into the workshop

"HATSUME, TAKE A BREAK, I BEG YOU" Power loader begged as the pinked hair girl drag him into the room

Arakan and Aizawa looked at the door and sweatdropped

"i-i don't think we should go in" Arakan weakly whispered to Aizawa

"No, we are going in" Aizawa said before steeling himself

"ALLLLLLL MIGHTTTTTTT" Arakan screamed as he tried to stop himself to enter the hellhole that is the UA support item room

* * *

"ACHOO" All might sneezed in his Hero form accidently chopping a table in half and coughing up some blood

"A-A-ALL MIGHT, ARE YOU OKAY" Midoriya screamed out as he saw his mentor cough up blood

Yagi transformed back into his skinny form

"Perfectly fine, young midoriya" Yagi Ressured his panicking succesor

_Though I do feel like I am going to be hurt later_ Yagi shuddered at the thought

* * *

_**Later**_

_"_Men, We have an intresting guest today" The SWAT unit tensed at the sight of who was joining them

Arakan with a viscous grin walked into sight in his Vigilante form

"Well what did you expect, I am one of the most dangerous Vigilante" He said still grinning

"Alright, Everyone knows the plan right" The Leader decked in Armour said

A round of nod answered his question

_Earlier_

_"WHAT, I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE THAT DISGRACE AND VILLAIN ON MY TEAM" Endevador roared as his flames shot up_

_A pool of water was dumped in his face, continuiouly, not letting the sputtering man recover_

_"WHO DID THAT" Endevador roared as he looked around for the culprit, he didn't find the source until he felt the cool metal of a gun behind his head_

_"Care to calm down" A familair voice came through_

_The Swat team tensed as Arakan tighten his grip on the gun and went for the trigger_

**AND stop**

**Cliffhanger now, and NEWS**

**Bad ones, I am going to work on Luck(iest) hero, till it catch up to this and I will come back to this story albiet it will be much later**

**So Hiatus, Sorry for everyone who followed and faved**

**Signed _TheChaos76_**


End file.
